


Anything For Your Love

by coffee95, noclue232



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekchen - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Musician Park Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild violence, side pairing BaekyunxChen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee95/pseuds/coffee95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclue232/pseuds/noclue232
Summary: Chanyeol’s love story had the wrong start.  Falling in love with someone who was taken.  But things changed when he found the same man lost and broken. Will his love story get the happy ending it deserves?





	1. Fall, Fall, Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> Table tennis partners discussing K-pop in the court. Their bias wreckers are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. The result…..A Chansoo fanfic collaboration! Just in time for the Chansoo Week 2019 on Twitter.  
> We had a roller coaster ride working together for the first time. I hope you shippers out there like this. Let us know if you want us to collaborate again. :)  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Please comment and give kudos! We would like to know what you feel!
> 
> The titles have been taken from various EXO tracks! Can you recognise them? Comment below with your guesses!

“He is in love with someone else, Yeollie!  Stop staring.”

Byun Baekhyun’s words harshly cut into Park Chanyeol’s thoughts.

 

Half an hour ago, Chanyeol had woken up and walked out to the balcony to admire the sunrise.  The room was on the first floor of a modest Bed and Breakfast on the highway to Seoul. There was a clear view of the rising sun.  Chanyeol rarely saw the sunrise back in his music studio in Seoul. Composing music late in the night and waking up late in the morning was his way of life.  The gentle warmth of the morning sun was soothing and the silence and fresh air perked him up. It washed away his worries. A fresh start.

He stretched and then hummed a soft melody.  His eyes fell on a grocery truck pulling into the parking lot.  A short young man rushed to the truck from the hotel and began unloading the groceries with a bright smile on his face.  Chanyeol heart flipped over at the sight of the most beautiful smile in the world. The young man wore an apron and was obviously a chef.  He looked ethereal with the mild sunlight falling all over him.  _ ‘That smile is the best way to start the day’ _ he thought. 

Chanyeol saw the chef smiling and bowing to the elderly truck driver. He unloaded the groceries enthusiastically and signed the receipt forms after checking the groceries all under the enamored gaze of Chanyeol.  His heart shaped lips continued to smile even after the truck left. He adjusted his black rimmed glasses and suddenly looked up at Chanyeol. Abruptly, the smile left his face as if he was aware that he had been watched all the time.

Chanyeol gasped when their eyes locked.  He smiled hesitantly.  _ ‘I hope he likes me.’ _

The young chef did not smile back.  In fact, he seemed to glare at him. His eyes were big and round.  He was distracted by a call on his phone and he looked away to answer it.

He was so enamored by the chef that did not notice Baekhyun who moved like a cat next to him. 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s line of vision.  The object of Chanyeol’s interest sat on a ledge in the parking lot and conversed on the phone.  The cute little chef was smiling, laughing and nodding vigorously. He removed the bangs from his thick eyebrows as he spoke.  His natural black hair glistened in the morning light and his white skin was blemishless. 

_ ‘Why do I want him to notice me?  Why do I want to impress him?’  _ These questions bothered Chanyeol. He sighed and turned around to find Baekhyun by his side.  He put his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and turned his attention to the parking lot. The little chef was still on the phone.  Suddenly, he looked at his watch, whispered something into the phone, blew a kiss and rushed back into the hotel. He did not look up at the guests again.

“He is in love with someone else, Yeollie!  Stop staring.”

Baekhyun read Chanyeol like a book.  

Chanyeol shook his head.  “No way….” He looked at Baekhyun incredulously. 

Baekhyun laughed at his best friend.  “Yeollie, did you see the glow on his face?  Only love does that.”

Chanyeol protested loudly. “He was probably talking to his parents.”

Kim Jongdae shouted from inside their shared hotel room.  “Keep it down guys!! Someone is trying to sleep here. Dammit….not a day of peace with you two around!”

Baekhyun dropped his voice. “Yeollie, have you seen yourself in the mirror while talking to your parents?  You don’t  _ glow _ .  You frown. Everyone frowns. ”

Chanyeol pouted.  “I don’t believe you.  He fascinates me. He looks so pure, innocent, loving, caring, respectful and charming.  I want to get to know him more. I will stay back here if I have to.”

Baekhyun grabbed his wrist.  “Did you see that shy smile, the soft giggle and the quick jog back inside? Only a crush or a lover has that effect. Not parents.”  He was always protective of the Chanyeol, the gentle giant. “This guy is not for you. Don’t set yourself up for heartbreak, you idiot!”

Chanyeol was angry. He extricated his wrists.  “Come…Let’s go down to the restaurant and check if your theory is correct.”  He desperately wanted to see the chef again.

Baekhyun noticed Jongdae stirring.  He knew Jongdae wanted to cuddle as soon as he woke up.  It was their morning routine. “I will come later with Jongdae.  You go.”

Chanyeol realized Baekhyun wanted some privacy with his sweetheart.  He left the room after grooming himself and kicking Jongdae awake.  _ ‘I wish I had someone to cuddle in the morning and watch the sunrise with him.’  _  The image of the chef who owned the most beautiful smile in the world flashed in his mind.  He rushed downstairs to find the man who had ignited the yearning.

 

The restaurant in their hotel was empty as expected.  Chanyeol was happy that there would no interruption in his pursuit of the young chef.  There was a glass partition between the seating area and the kitchen. He had a clear view of the clean kitchen and its cute chef.  He saw the chef scurrying around in the kitchen and began to walk slowly towards him. Suddenly, the chef slowed down and looked straight at him.  This time, there was no call to distract him. He returned Chanyeol’s look evenly and then turned away.

_ ‘Maybe I am creeping him out.  He probably thinks I am a perv’ _ thought Chanyeol.  He found himself drawn to the enchanting chef.  He put on his best smile and headed out to charm the object of his affection.

Chanyeol had eyes only for the sweet creature behind the kitchen counter.  He opened the glass door and entered the kitchen. He leaned his tall frame against the door and smiled widely at the young man who was washing vegetables.  The chef nodded expressionlessly in his direction. “Good morning, sir. I will come to your table and pick up your order. Please give me five minutes.”

“Your voice is amazing and so is your personality.”  Chanyeol smiled widely emphasizing his dimple.  _ ‘Maybe my charm will work.’  _ But, the chef turned his attention to the vegetables. 

“Please wait outside, sir.  No guests in the kitchen.” The owner of the hotel spoke sternly from the other end of the kitchen.  Chanyeol had not noticed him and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Oh.. s-s-sorry.” He bowed towards the owner.  He turned to the chef who was focused on his work.  “I’m hungry. Can you tell me what is available?” He wanted to hear the voice that melted his insides.

The chef did not look up.  “The menu is on the table, sir.  Please call when you have decided.  Thank you.”

Chanyeol was not put off by the cold reply.  In fact, it intrigued him more. He wanted to step closer to him, hug him and run his hands through his smooth black hair.  “Ok…I will let you know.”

Chanyeol left the kitchen reluctantly and chose a table from where he had an unobstructed view of the kitchen.  _  ‘I could look at him all day’ _ he thought. The little chef was a picture of concentration and efficiency.  He ignored Chanyeol as if he was accustomed to unwanted attention. 

 

A few minutes later, Chanyeol’s parents joined him.

“You are up early Channie?” his mother asked.  “Eager to get back to Seoul? You have to wait till noon, remember.”

The Parks had joined Chanyeol and his friends in Bucheon to attend the engagement of Baekhyun’s brother.  All of them had checked into the Bed and Breakfast establishment because it was too late in the night to drive back to Seoul.

“I wanted to enjoy the sunrise, Mom.” Chanyeol smiled. 

“Did you sleep well?” his father asked. It was a routine conversation setting up the stage for a confrontation.

“Yes.”  

“Where are your friends?” he asked.

“They’ll come down soon.”

Chanyeol knew what his father was going to ask next. Since his friends were not around, it was the best time to ask some direct questions.

His father asked him bluntly. “What have you decided?  Will you join me at my cafe or your mother at her restaurant?”  The question was jarring to his ears.  _ ‘Neither’ _ screamed Chanyeol’s heart as he pressed his lips together.

“Please don’t start again.  I am sick and tired of you two bickering about this all the time.”  Chanyeol’s mother pleaded.

“Give me six more months, Dad.  I will decide.” Chanyeol’s expression was hard.  He stared at his father as if provoking an argument. 

Chanyeol’s tight reply infuriated his father as usual. 

Chanyeol’s mother saw her husband’s fury. He looked like he would explode any minute. This conversation always started a war in the Park household.  She was exasperated with Chanyeol and her husband. She wanted to avoid a scene in public and in front of Chanyeol’s friends. She put her hand on her husband’s arm and squeezed.  Her husband balled his hands into fists. He was reaching the end of his patience. She sounded bitter when she spoke to her son. “This is the final extension Channie! If you do not succeed in the next six months, you have to shut down your studio  _ and _ take the job we offer and move in with us.  We’re tired of watching you try over and over again.”

Chanyeol’s father could no longer hold back.  He lashed out. “Chanyeol, you are testing my patience with your irresponsible decisions.  When are you going to grow up and make something of yourself? You are 28 years old now. How long should we wait for you to settle down?” 

Chanyeol was a struggling but gifted songwriter and music composer.  He was passionate about music. He could sing, rap, play a variety of instruments and compose music in a variety of genres.  He had a substantial inheritance from his grandfather. He used it to build his personal studio with state of the art equipment, musical instruments, a small personal gym and living quarters above the large studio. An external staircase ensured separate entrances for the studio and his home.

His actions shocked his parents.  They could not understand his passion or profession. They thought he had wasted away the inheritance.  They wanted him to have either a steady job like his sister Yoora or earn more than them. He did not meet their expectations.  He did not have a job and he did not make lots of money. Chanyeol’s compositions were slowly gaining popularity. He had collaborated with some singers and was hopeful of being recognized.  He was able to make ends meet without depending on his parents. His parents were impatient and were constantly pestering him to give up his music. They wanted him to join them in the restaurant business which he completely detested. 

Chanyeol was accustomed to his father’s vitriol and never let it affect him.  Today however, he looked anxiously towards the kitchen.  _ ‘I hope that pretty little chef did not hear our conversation.’ _

Shortly, Baekhyun and Jongdae joined them.  Chanyeol’s spirits rose at the sight of his best friends. The owner of the restaurant came to their table and took their orders. They were very hungry and ordered almost everything on the breakfast menu.

“No seafood for Chanyeol here please.  He is allergic” said Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s mother winced.  Baekhyun knew everything about Chanyeol. She was always uncomfortable with the closeness shared by the three.  Both Parks believed that Baekhyun and Jongdae were a bad influence on their son and had voiced it quite frequently.  

 

The young chef and owner were seen enthusiastically preparing their breakfast.  

Chanyeol’s father tried to sound as casual as possible.  “Now that Minseok is in the military, what are you guys up to?”  The question was addressed to all the three young men.

Chanyeol was too distracted to answer his father’s questions.  Baekhyun tried to get Chanyeol’s attention. Jongdae always handled these inquisitions.  “Baekhyun and I have started a vocal academy in downtown Seoul. Yeollie will continue to compose songs for us.  I am sure we will do well.”

Chanyeol’s father did not share his optimism. He did not have any faith in their prospects.   Chanyeol’s parents continued to prod Jongdae who was growing irritable by the minute.

 

Breakfast arrived quickly. Chanyeol observed the attractive chef who carefully arranged the food in front of the five guests.  The words ‘Do Kyungsoo’ were embroidered on the chef’s apron.  _ Do Kyungsoo…..I love his name too. _ Chanyeol’s heartbeat seemed to be out of control.

Chanyeol also noticed that Kyungsoo was deliberate in his movements.  He adjusted his glasses often. ‘ _ Astigmatism’ _ guessed Chanyeol.  He was all too familiar with eye problems because he had his fair share of them.   _ ‘He cannot see properly without specs.  He is doing great in spite of poor eyesight’ _   thought Chanyeol. _ ‘I love his glare.  I love the way he moves his neck while placing the plates.  I love that hint of a tummy.’  _

Baekhyun jabbed Chanyeol in the ribs. ‘You are embarrassing us’ he muttered. 

Chanyeol quickly downed the coffee.  “Thanks Kyungsoo.” He gave a thumbs up sign when Kyungsoo looked up in surprise.  Chanyeol smiled widely and desperately hoped that he would be blessed with a smile in return.  Kyungsoo kept a stoic face and replied “I hope you enjoy your meal.” He bowed and left. Chanyeol’s eyes followed Kyungsoo everywhere.

The Parks were too preoccupied discussing their son’s future that they did not notice his present condition.  They complained about Chanyeol to Jongdae who tried his best to make them understand the music business. 

Baekhyun crushed Chanyeol’s feet under the table.  “Put your eyes back in their sockets, you idiot!” He hissed.  Chanyeol did not care. He was determined to stay back at the hotel and get to know this mysterious creature that captured his heart.  The others could go to hell.

Breakfast was delightful.  There were no leftovers at all.  Even Chanyeol forgot about the fascinating chef for some time and enjoyed the meal thoroughly.  Chanyeol’s mother asked for the chef. Kyungsoo came forward shyly. He seemed unsure of himself and smiled nervously.  He bowed.

“Thanks for an excellent meal, Kyungsoo.   I run a restaurant in Seoul. Do visit me when you come there.”  She gave him her visiting card.

“Kyungsoo, if you are starting a restaurant in Seoul, let me know.  I will gladly invest in you. You show a lot of promise.” Mr. Park said with a rare smile.

“He’s never said that to me.”  Chanyeol commented wryly to Jongdae. “He doesn’t know music” Jongdae replied. 

The owner of the restaurant thanked them.  “Kyungsoo is my nephew. He has qualified for the finals of the National Culinary Competition.  He will come to Seoul soon.”

Kyungsoo bowed and took the card.  His face looked radiant with that beautiful smile.  “Good luck Kyungsoo” Chanyeol wished him sincerely in his deep voice.  Kyungsoo continued to smile looking around the table. Chanyeol could not take his eyes off Kyungsoo.     

Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol’s mother hesitantly.  “If you give me thirty minutes, I can pack lunch for all of you.  It is a long drive back to Seoul. You will be too tired to cook when you reach home.  I will be very happy if you had something healthy to eat when you reach home.” His words were kind and sincere.  His voice felt like music in Chanyeol’s ears.

Chanyeol’s mother agreed immediately.  “Sounds like a great idea. That is so thoughtful of you Kyungsoo. Thanks!”  Kyungsoo smiled happily. His smile reached his big round eyes. He looked very excited about cooking for them.

Chanyeol’s father was clearly impressed with Kyungsoo. “I’ve never seen someone so passionate about cooking other than my wife, of course.” Kyungsoo bowed. His modest demeanor and humility bowled over the Parks.

Chanyeol continued to admire Kyungsoo and his adorable mannerisms.  His wealthy teeth smile embarrassed Baekhyun and Jongdae to no end. They cringed at his attempts to get Kyungsoo’s attention. 

Kyungsoo bowed again and hurried to the kitchen.  Chanyeol watched his retreating back with a sigh. His parents were on a call with their daughter Yoora and did not notice Chanyeol’s odd behavior.

Baekhyun and Jongdae dragged Chanyeol back to their room to give him an earful.

“Whyyyyyyyyy???” screamed Jongdae as soon as they locked the room behind them.  “I’m always stuck with your dad. Damn! He asks me more questions than my father! He complains more than him too!”  

“You had keep Park daddy busy because Yeollie here has a sweet spot for that pretty chef.”  Baekhyun teased with a twinkle in his eye.

“Whaaaatt?  Are you crazy Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s dreamy look answered Jongdae’s question.

Jongdae shook Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Forget Kyungsoo.  I think I know his boyfriend. We move in the same circles.” Hearing this, Baekhyun jumped on the bed and danced wildly.  “Told you, told you, told you…”

Chanyeol slowly sank into a chair.  His heart seemed to hurt. An ache had formed and it was slowly growing.  _  ‘NO…..it cannot be true….please let it not be true.’  _ He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands.  His heart seemed to burst and tears formed rapidly. 

Jongdae slapped Baekhyun in the back and brought him down from the bed.  Baekhyun sobered when he saw Chanyeol’s state. He rushed to Chanyeol and rubbed his back his back gently. “I am sorry Yeollie….I did not know you were so serious about that guy.”

“L-l-leave me alone.” Chanyeol mumbled not looking at his best friends. 

“Baekkie….give him some time alone.” Jongdae dragged Baekhyun out of the room leaving Chanyeol alone with his ache. 

Chanyeol never shied away from showing his feelings or shedding tears.  But this time, it was different. Jongdae’s words had shattered his hopes. He wanted to be left alone. He went to the bathroom as soon as the other two left the room.  

He stared at his broken self on the mirror. His breath was shaky.  His heart hurt like hell. Eyes stung. He screamed at the walls. He balled his hands and banged at the door.  He kicked the dustbin. He let the tears flow freely.  _ ‘Why does this happen only to me?  Why can’t I be the one for him? What’s wrong with me?’ _  Chanyeol’s head swam with questions and self doubt.

For a few hours of that day, he had been very happy.  He had forgotten about his deadlines, his worries and his insecurities.   _ ‘Why does life screw me over again and again?’ _  He clutched the wash basin for support.   _ ‘Why can’t I catch a break?  Why can’t I find true love? Why can’t I be as happy as I pretend to be?’   _ He wept in the shower for a long time. 

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae packed quickly and were the first to check out of the hotel.

Chanyeol hid his puffy red eyes behind sunglasses.  He took refuge in the back seat of Jongdae’s car. He could not bring himself to look at the young chef whose heart belonged to someone else. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae asked the owner to hand over their lunch to the Parks and promised to eat the food as soon as they reached Seoul.  They knew Chanyeol would never touch it. Kyungsoo quietly packed the food, oblivious to the damage he had caused to Chanyeol’s heart. They informed the Parks that they were leaving with Chanyeol earlier than planned.

The Parks gratefully accepted the lunch.  They met and hugged Kyungsoo who was quite shy.  They wished him goodbye and looked forward to seeing him soon.

They discussed Kyungsoo on their way back to Seoul.

“Nice kids like Kyungsoo are a rarity these days” commented Chanyeol’s mother. 

Her husband agreed wholeheartedly. “I wish our son learns something from this Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun and Jongdae are just leeching off him.” Chanyeol’s father was still angry with his ‘irresponsible’ son.

Chanyeol’s mother consoled him.  “Our son will stop his foolishness after six months…..just watch.  He will learn his lesson and come back to us with his tail between his legs.”

“I can’t wait to see that” Chanyeol’s father smirked.

 

Chanyeol was usually cheerful with his boisterous friends around.  This time, he was morose in the back seat staring out of the window. The scenery along the highway was a blur. He sulked and it was contagious. Occasionally, he teared up.   _ ‘Things are just not going my way….’  _

Baekhyun could no longer bear Chanyeol’s sadness.  Jongdae was irritated too because he could not focus on driving.  Baekhyun opened the car window and started singing their songs loudly.  He encouraged Chanyeol to join him. Chanyeol started hesitantly but soon caught on.  They waved at unknown passersby, sang songs nonstop, clapped to the beat of their favorite music and screamed whenever they could.  They cracked lame jokes and tried to make each other laugh. Chanyeol’s beat boxing, Baekhyun’s laughter and Jongdae’s high notes filled the air.

When they reached Seoul at noon, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were hoarse.  Jongdae had a headache from their antics. But, they were back to their cheerful selves.  . 

The ache in Chanyeol’s heart subsided over the next few days.  He convinced himself that heartbreaks were normal and happened to everyone.  He immersed himself in music and found solace in his studio. His routine returned.  His songs were filled with pining and unrequited love. They were depressing and reflected his mood.

Chanyeol made yet another futile attempt to get work at SN Entertainment.  He was met with the usual bored response. “We will get back to you Mr. Park.”  He tried to collaborate with other singers. His success was moderate. But, he never lost hope.  He was confident that his time in the sun was around the corner. His friends always called him ‘Happy Virus’ and he swore to live up to that name.

Baekhyun and Jongdae visited him at the studio often.  They bought his compositions to train students at their fledgling academy. Chanyeol did not make a profit and neither did they. They tried their best to make him forget the pretty little chef.  

Chanyeol sang, rapped, danced and laughed with them.  When alone, his thoughts wandered to Kyungsoo.  _ ‘I will never meet Kyungsoo again. So, no more heartache.’ _  He told himself over and over again.

He was wrong.


	2. Forget about regrets, don’t be afraid

The late night train to Bucheon slowly pulled out of Seoul railway station taking Baekhyun and Jongdae to Bucheon to meet Baekhyun’s parents.  Chanyeol was very happy for them. He waved at them with both hands till the train was out of sight. 

He stared at the disappearing train for a long time and then pulled his hoodie over his head. He felt a little lost and shuffled awkwardly. He checked his cell phone for messages and emails but found nothing important.  He sat on an empty chair in the station and observed the people around him. He missed his friends already. He did not want to go back to his empty and silent home.

His mind wandered to the memories of Kyungsoo.  It had been two weeks since he met the chef. The familiar ache in his being began to build up.  He usually called his friends or his sister when he was feeling down about his life, career choice or love. After all, many problems to pick from. A bitter smile made its way onto his face.  He checked the time. It was close to midnight. He did not want to disturb his sister. _ ‘I lost my sleep over Kyungsoo. I wonder what he is doing now.’ _  A small smile formed on his face when he recollected Kyungsoo’s pretty smile.   _ ‘He’s probably in bed messaging that lucky boyfriend of his.’ _

 

Chanyeol was partially right.  Outside the Seoul Railway station, Kyungsoo was desperately trying to reach his boyfriend.  He had received a devastating message:  _ Sorry Soo.  We aren’t right for each other. Let’s break up. _  His boyfriend’s mobile was switched off.

 

Chanyeol browsed through the news feed on his cell phone.  The Korean peace talks were in progress. Trade war with China escalates.  The National Culinary Competition was postponed. Tsunami threat in Japan.  Chanyeol wondered if Kyungsoo knew that the competition was postponed.  _ ‘Why do I relate everything to him?’ _

He slowly walked out of the railway station towards the parking lot. He had borrowed his sister’s car.  _ ‘I will call that Bed and Breakfast tomorrow and ask for Kyungsoo.  I can use this competition news as an excuse to talk to him…But will he give me his number?’ _ He put his hands in his jeans pockets as he imagined many excuses to call Kyungsoo.  _ ‘I’m obsessed with Kyungsoo and I can’t help it.  Screw me.’ _ Chanyeol couldn’t help but be disappointed in himself.

The car was parked in a remote corner.  The moonless night was pitch dark and silent. He reached his car and pulled out the keys from his pocket.   _ ‘Will Kyungsoo remember me?  Will he talk to me? Will he become my friend?  Will he understand my feelings?’  _ As usual, these questions haunted him.

The sound of breaking glass and running feet interrupted his thoughts.  His senses were alerted. There was a shout for help and the sound of someone falling.  He turned to the direction of the sound and saw two men chasing a boy who struggled to get up and run again.  They were chasing him into the dark corner of the parking lot. Chanyeol quashed the panic in him and ran towards them shouting ‘STOP!!!’

_ ‘I must be mad.  I keep seeing Kyungsoo everywhere.  That running boy looks like Kyungsoo.’ _

The boy stumbled again and couldn’t get up this time.  The men approached the shivering boy menacingly. Chanyeol screamed at them again. ‘STOP!!!’  The two thugs turned around and received a series of punches and kicks from the tall giant. 

Chanyeol lashed out at them.  He threw his limbs around and kicked them hard.  He shouted repeatedly ‘Back off!!! Don’t hurt him!!”  His deep voice, big angry eyes and large frame were intimidating.  The two thugs ran away.

Chanyeol slowly approached the figure curled and shivering on the ground.  Chanyeol took out his cell phone and switched on the flashlight. He thoughtfully brought the light slowly near the boy but did not frighten him with it.  _ ‘I must be mad.  This boy looks like Kyungsoo to me.’   _

He slowly touched the boy’s soft hair.  He spoke as gently as possible. “Don’t worry.  They ran away. You’re safe. I will not let them hurt you.” 

A loud sob escaped from the boy’s mouth.  He turned to face his savior. 

Chanyeol saw his tear stained face, red eyes and sweaty forehead.  It  _ was _ Kyungsoo.  In the flesh.

A hundred questions flooded Chanyeol’s mind.  He swallowed hard. 

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo in disbelief. The glasses were missing.  His jeans and jacket were dirty. His hair was a mess. His lips were quivering.  Words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He was shaking with fear and cold. Kyungsoo was wide eyed and in shock.

Chanyeol knelt down near Kyungsoo who was struggling to get up.  He put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and drew him close. He rubbed Kyungsoo’s back gently.  “I’m here for you Kyungsoo. You’re safe.” 

Kyungsoo slowly calmed down under the effect of Chanyeol’s soothing voice. He stopped shaking when he was drawn into his savior’s large chest.  He looked up trying to recognize the man who called his name. He was no longer frightened. 

Chanyeol saw the confusion in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Kyungsoo, its me…Park Chanyeol. We met two weeks ago at the Bed and Breakfast.”  

Kyungsoo shook his head but clutched Chanyeol’s shirt and moved closer. 

Chanyeol sighed deeply. Obviously Kyungsoo did not remember him and did not recognize him either.

_ ‘He can’t recognize me because he has no glasses…..but how can he not remember me?  Am I so insignificant? Or does he have eyes only for his boyfriend? Now is not the time to think like that Chanyeol…Kyungsoo needs me.’ _

“My mother gave you her visiting card.”  Chanyeol hoped Kyungsoo remembered his mother at least.

“Mrs. Park….right?”  Kyungsoo’s large eyes widened at the memory.

“Yes. I’m her son Park Chanyeol.”  It hurt like hell to introduce himself to his  _ Love _ .   _  ‘What did I just think????’  _

Chanyeol had no other word for his feelings towards Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo slowly up to his feet.  Kyungsoo struggled to regain his balance.

“T-t-thank y-you Ch-Chanyeol for saving me.”  He stammered into Chanyeol’s shirt. 

“Where are your glasses, Kyungsoo?”  Chanyeol asked softly him while guiding him to his car.  Kyungsoo was still unsteady on his feet.

“T-t-they knocked and crushed it while attacking me.”  Kyungsoo looked around in fear expecting someone to jump on him.  He huddled closer to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol opened his car and seated Kyungsoo in the front seat.  He gave him a water bottle and watched as Kyungsoo drank very slowly.  Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the area around them. It was unsafe to stay in this place.  The thugs could be back with others.  _ ‘But is Kyungsoo ready to move? He looks shattered.’ _

Chanyeol got into the driver’s seat and put on his seat belt.  He put on Kyungsoo’s seat belt too. “It is best to move out of this place Kyungsoo.  Shall I start the car?” He asked carefully. It wasn’t safe to startle him yet. The last thing Chanyeol wanted was to scare him further.

Kyungsoo nodded.  He had difficulty swallowing and speaking.  Chanyeol began driving slowly towards the railway station’s main parking lot.

“Where’s your stuff Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol tried to speak as softly as he could.  His voice easily scared people if he did not control its natural baritone. 

“It-it’s in the locker of the railway station.”  Kyungsoo’s voice shook uncontrollably. “I-I-I came out to make a call and they tried to rob me. They snatched my phone.  My glasses were broken. I couldn’t see. I ran.” Chanyeol felt helpless. _ ‘How can I leave him alone in this condition?’ _

Kyungsoo’s breathing was ragged.  He asked softly “Can I use your phone? I need to inform my parents I’m safe.”

Chanyeol immediately gave him the cell phone.

Kyungsoo clutched it but didn’t call. The phone seemed to bring back some unwanted memories in Kyungsoo.  He shuddered. He sent a message and returned the phone. He drank water slowly and stared ahead. “Can you take me to the locker?  I need my t-t-things.” Kyungsoo asked hesitatingly.

“Don’t worry Kyungsoo.  I’m here to help.” Chanyeol assured him by squeezing his arms.  Kyungsoo did not pull away. 

Chanyeol drove the car slowly to a well-lit parking lot closer to the railway station.  Kyungsoo was silent and staring away through the window. 

After parking, Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo.  “Give me your locker key. I’ll bring your stuff.  Don’t worry. Stay inside the car and you’ll be safe.”  Kyungsoo barely registered his words. He gave the key which was in his jacket pocket. Chanyeol touched Kyungsoo’s head gently.  “I’ll back soon. Keep the window open slightly. Don’t stay inside a completely closed car. ” Kyungsoo nodded. He bit his lower lip stifling his sobs.  “Kyungsoo, if you’re scared, just go the police counter out there.”

Kyungsoo swallowed and looked at Chanyeol with glistening eyes.  There was fear, sorrow and gratitude. The look sparked something in Chanyeol.   He gently drew Kyungsoo closer and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy.”  

Chanyeol half ran, half walked towards the lockers of the railway station.  He repeatedly turned back to check on Kyungsoo.  _ ‘He looks so shaken up.  He must not be left alone for long’ _ his mind warned repeatedly.

Chanyeol retrieved Kyungsoo’s luggage that comprised of two large suitcases.   _ ‘Why did he bring so much stuff for a competition? Was he planning a long stay?’ _ Chanyeol wondered.  He checked the message Kyungsoo had sent:  ‘Reached Seoul. Safe and fine. I’m in a hotel.  Don’t worry. I’ll call you tomorrow.’ 

_ ‘Why did he lie?’  _ Chanyeol was puzzled.  _ ‘He probably didn’t want his parents to worry.’ _

He dragged the suitcases to his car quickly.  Kyungsoo was still staring into the space in front of his car.  Chanyeol loaded the suitcases into the boot of the car and returned to the driver’s seat.  He waited for Kyungsoo to tell him what he wanted next. But, Kyungsoo looked lost.

“Are you okay Kyungsoo?  Are you hungry?” Chanyeol was anxious.  Kyungsoo only shook his head. “Do you want to use the restroom?”  There was no response.  _ ‘He’s probably too scared to be left alone after the mugging attempt.  I should be more thoughtful.’ _

There was silence for a few minutes.  Chanyeol offered a protein bar he carried in his pocket all the time. 

Kyungsoo refused and closed his eyes. “When is the next train to Bucheon?” he asked softly. 

“Tomorrow night.”  

“Please take me to a safe hotel.  Sorry for the trouble.” Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Chanyeol.  It was obvious that he could not see clearly. He was squinting while trying to focus.  _ ‘How the hell will he manage without glasses?  How can he go home in this state?’ _ Chanyeol was determined not to let him out of his sight.   _ ‘When he feels better, I will take him to his parents.  He will not return home alone.’ _

Chanyeol spoke quickly. “You can stay in my place till you get better.  _  I’ll _ take you back to your parents myself.”  Kyungsoo looked unsure. “I’m not a bad guy Kyungsoo. You’ll be safe with me.” Chanyeol reassured.

Kyungsoo burst out sobbing.  “ _ H-h-he _ is a very bad guy.  He promised to take care of me.  He said he loved me. I came here trusting him.  He broke up with me on SMS while I was on the train.”  

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped.   _ ‘That dumbass dumped Kyungsoo????’ _

“I was an idiot.  I believed in him. I feel so ashamed.”  He hid his face in his hands. “My heart hurts Chanyeol but my head hurts more.”  

Chanyeol didn’t interrupt.  He knew how heartaches felt.  He let Kyungsoo say whatever came to his mouth.   _ ‘I’ll burn that dumbass alive one day for hurting Kyungsoo.’ _ Chanyeol swore to himself.

Kyungsoo shook.  His face was wet with tears.  “I was stupid. Now, I have nowhere to go.”

Chanyeol slowly drove the car into the city traffic. “I’ll take you to  _ my _ place Kyungsoo.  You can stay with me as long as you want.”

Kyungsoo did not reply immediately.  He was still uncomfortable. “I hate to trouble you Chanyeol. It’s only for a few days.  I hope your parents won’t mind.”

Chanyeol shook his head.  “They won’t. I’d love to have your company because I live alone.” 

“T-t-thanks.”  Kyungsoo expressive eyes showed he truly meant it.

“Its settled then.  You’re coming to my place.  Great!” Chanyeol was ecstatic.   _ ‘My dream of spending time with Kyungsoo is actually coming true.’ _  He drove home enthusiastically.

He often turned to look at Kyungsoo to ensure that he was okay.  He wanted Kyungsoo to feel comfortable with him. He wanted to clear any misunderstanding caused in their first meeting.

“By the way, Kyungsoo, I’m just a regular guy who tried to make friends with you when we met first.”  Kyungsoo blinked. “Please don’t think that I’m a creep or a pervert.”

Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief when Kyungsoo replied softly. “You saved me Chanyeol.  I’ll never forget that. You’re  _ not _ a regular guy.”

 

Kyungsoo looked distraught and ready to break down any minute. He tried to suppress his sorrow but could not.  He stared out of the window, sometimes he sniffled and sometimes, he shed tears silently. He used the tissues in the car to wipe away his tears and to sneeze.

Chanyeol tried to distract Kyungsoo.  “Is this your first visit to Seoul, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes….” His tone shut out conversation.  He closed his eyes and leaned against the window.   He winced quite often.  _ ‘Obviously, his bad memories are troubling him’ _ thought Chanyeol.   _ ‘Kyungsoo needs some peace and quiet, a loving hug and warm bed.’   _

Kyungsoo fell asleep in the car. He was obviously exhausted. 

_ ‘He has endured too much for one night.  Break-up, dashed hopes, new city, mugging and now me, a stranger.’ _ Chanyeol’s heart went out to him. He felt lost and alone too and all he needed was a friend.  He drove home as slowly as possible so that Kyungsoo could continue to sleep undisturbed.

He parked his car outside his studio. Kyungsoo’s eyes were still closed.  Chanyeol shook Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently and he woke up jerkily. “Sorry Chanyeol.”  He could barely open his puffed eyelids. He looked around in confusion.

“We’re home, Kyungsoo.”  Kyungsoo still seemed disoriented. 

Chanyeol remembered that Kyungsoo could not see properly without glasses.  He could stumble and fall like before. “Wait…Kyungsoo! Stay inside. I’m coming to your side.”  Chanyeol quickly got out and rushed to the other side. He opened Kyungsoo’s door and guided him out.  “We’re going up a staircase of about 20 steps Kyungsoo. Hold my hand and I’ll guide you. ” Kyungsoo’s small hands were cold.  Chanyeol held them firmly. They reached the base of staircase.

Kyungsoo had one hand on the railing and the other one inside Chanyeol’s large hand.  He seemed to trust Chanyeol more than his grip on the railing. 

Chanyeol guided him up the staircase.  The street lights provided some illumination.  Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol slowly and they reached Chanyeol’s home above his studio.

Chanyeol did not let go of his hand even when they were at the front door.  He inserted the key with his free hand. “I’ll bring your suitcases later. Don’t worry.”  He turned his key and opened the door for Kyungsoo. “Come in. You’re safe here. I’ll take care of you.”  He turned on the soft lights of the living room. Kyungsoo stepped into Chanyeol’s home uncertainly.

Chanyeol did not notice his parents’ car parked at the end of the street. They also had a spare key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the EXO song from the title? ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!~


	3. Everything’s gonna be just fine

“Chanyeol…..is that you?”  Chanyeol froze at the sound of his mother’s voice.

Kyungsoo stiffened and looked at Chanyeol.  His mouth was open in shock and his eyes darted around the large apartment.  

“Yes Mom!” Chanyeol struggled to hide his nervousness. “What a surprise?  When did you come?”

_ ‘Trust me Kyungsoo.  Follow my lead.’ _  He quickly whispered to Kyungsoo who nodded.

Chanyeol’s parents emerged from the guest room.

“Chanyeol, is that Baekhyun with you?” his father asked.

“No Dad….”

Kyungsoo removed his hand from Chanyeol’s and bowed.

“Oh! It’s you, Kyungsoo!”  Chanyeol’s mother was surprised and walked towards them quickly.

Kyungsoo’s disheveled appearance stunned Chanyeol’s parents.  They were no longer sleepy. They were in shock.

“What happened to you Kyungsoo?  Come and sit here.” She rushed to Kyungsoo and quickly led him to the couch.

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand in frustration.  His parents were an unnecessary complication tonight.

“He’s here for the culinary competition. He was mugged at the railway station. ” Chanyeol hoped this explanation would satisfy them.  He was wrong.

His father almost hit him.  “Chanyeol…..YOU IDIOT!!!!!” he shouted.  “How could you allow this to happen? You must have gone late for the pick up.  Kyungsoo should know better than to trust you.”

Kyungsoo whipped his head around to reply but Chanyeol’s look silenced him.  

“Let me get you some first aid Kyungsoo.”  Chanyeol’s mother rushed to the medicine cabinet.

“Apologize to him NOW, Chanyeol.” He turned to Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry for the trouble caused by my son’s irresponsibility.” 

Kyungsoo was totally flustered.  He shook his head vigorously. He was about to disagree with Chanyeol’s father but Chanyeol pulled him into a hug and whispered  _ “Don’t say anything.” _

“I can’t hear it Chanyeol!!!” shouted his father. 

Chanyeol released Kyungsoo from his hug and touched his shoulders. He spoke loud enough for his father to hear.  “I’m sorry I came late to pick you up.” 

Kyungsoo was on the verge of tears.  “Chanyeol….p-p-please d-don’t apologise.  All this is my fault.” 

Chanyeol leaned closer and whispered again  _ ‘Stick to my story.’ _

“Are you frightening Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s father demanded angrily.

“No Dad…..I told him I’ll get his suitcases.” Chanyeol lied calmly.

Chanyeol’s eyes never left Kyungsoo’s face.   _ ‘It’s okay’ _ he mouthed.

“Come Chanyeol…let’s get the suitcases.”  His father led the way down the stairs and Chanyeol followed him.

Chanyeol’s mother found the first aid kit and gave it to Kyungsoo.  

“C-can I use the restroom please?” Kyungsoo managed to ask her.

“Sure Kyungsoo.”  She guided him to the guest room. “Where are your glasses?”

“The muggers broke it when they stole my phone.”  Kyungsoo replied hesitatingly.

“I’m sorry for the trouble caused by Chanyeol’s delay.  He’s not usually like this.” Chanyeol’s mother felt very guilty.

“Please don’t scold Chanyeol.  He’s very kind. He saved me.” Kyungsoo seemed on the verge of tears.  “Anyway, I have my spare glasses.” 

“Okay Kyungsoo.  Don’t be upset. We will not scold him.” Chanyeol’s mother reassured him. 

“Thank you” said Kyungsoo as he disappeared into the rest room.

Chanyeol got tons of advice and criticism from his father all the way down and up the stairs.  His parents placed the luggage in the guest room and informed Kyungsoo who was still in the rest room.  They shut the guest room door to give Kyungsoo some privacy.

Chanyeol went to his room to wash and change.  His parents sank into the couch. His father was very agitated.  “Imagine if something serious had happened to that boy. Our son will be held responsible.  When will Chanyeol grow up?” He was tired of advising Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo said Chanyeol saved him.” Chanyeol’s mother tried to understand the situation.  “Come…let’s give them something to eat.” 

The worried parents quickly made some ramen.  Kyungsoo emerged from the guest room clad in sweatpants and sweater.  He had showered and changed. He wore his spare glasses. He looked clean but still shaken.

Chanyeol came to kitchen in boxers and t-shirt.  He took two ice packs from the freezer and gave one to Kyungsoo.  He applied an ice pack to his knuckles that hurt from the punches he had thrown.  

He noticed Kyungsoo replacing the ice pack in the fridge.  _  ‘He must be in more pain than me.  Why is he not using the ice pack?’  _  Chanyeol was worried.

Kyungsoo saw the question in Chanyeol’s eyes.  He came close and whispered. ‘I’ll do it later.’    

 

“Come here both of you and eat this.”  Chanyeol mother ordered. Kyungsoo said ‘thank you’, bowed, and ate with Chanyeol at the dining table.

“Thanks Mom.”Chanyeol muttered as he gobbled the ramen. 

“I did not know you and Kyungsoo were friends.”  Chanyeol’s father was curious.

“I called Kyungsoo at the Bed and Breakfast to thank him.  We have been friends since then.” Chanyeol abruptly changed the subject. “I didn’t know you were coming tonight.  Anything important?”

“We came to drop off some groceries and spend some time with you.”  Chanyeol’s mother explained. “I’ll cook something delicious tomorrow morning Kyungsoo.  What do you want…..”

Chanyeol’s father interrupted.   “Did you forget? We have a breakfast meeting tomorrow.”

“Oh god!  I forgot.”  Chanyeol’s mother was flustered.  “I think we should leave now even if it is late.  I must wake up early tomorrow and rush. Sorry Kyungsoo…..let’s meet some other time.”

Chanyeol drew Kyungsoo’s hand under the table.  Kyungsoo looked at him confused. “I asked Kyungsoo to stay here till the competition is over.” Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand.   _ ‘Please don’t disagree with me’ _ Chanyeol’s eyes spoke.  Kyungsoo squeezed back.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stay with Chanyeol” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol’s parents.   _ ‘Oh Kyungsoo….you pick up my hints so quickly.’  _ Chanyeol could not help smiling.

“No…no…not at all.”  Chanyeol’s mother replied quickly.

“No problem Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol’s father stood up.  “Anyway…we’ll leave now. All the best for the competition.”

“Thank you for everything” Kyungsoo bowed and sincerely thanked Chanyeol’s parents. 

Chanyeol’s mother hugged Kyungsoo.  “I am so happy you are fine in spite of what you went through tonight.” Kyungsoo managed to smile.

Chanyeol’s father looked sternly at Chanyeol.  “You should be more responsible especially when someone is dependent on you.  You nearly endangered his life. I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Yes Dad.  I’ll more responsible from now on.  Please drive back safely.” Chanyeol replied nodding his head that was throbbing.   _ ‘I’ve had enough. Leave us alone.’ _

The Parks left Chanyeol’s home hoping that Kyungsoo would recover soon and their son grew up into a responsible person.

 

The door shut behind Chanyeol’s parents.  

Kyungsoo collapsed into the couch.  Chanyeol brought the ice pack from the fridge.  He came close to Kyungsoo. “No one is here except me.  Take off your sweater and use this on your bruised shoulder.”

“H-how did you know?” 

“You had difficulty moving your hands while eating” said Chanyeol matter-of-factly. He went to his bedroom and brought a wife beater.  “Use mine.”

Kyungsoo went to the guest room and changed into shorts and the wifebeater.  There were bruises on his shoulder and knees. Chanyeol jumped out of his seat.  “You are badly hurt Kyungsoo. Can I take you to a doctor? Why didn’t you tell me?” He touched the bruises and Kyungsoo winced. 

“Chanyeol, I didn’t want your parents to worry.  I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be all right.” Kyungsoo appeared calm and collected. He began to place the ice pack on the blue black bruises. 

Chanyeol tore his eyes away from that small beautiful body marred by the bruises.   _ ‘That dumbass boyfriend deserves a painful death _ .’

“Chanyeol….can you help me?” Kyungsoo asked in a weak voice.  

Chanyeol took the ice pack and delicately applied it on Kyungsoo’s knees and shoulders.  

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo stopped him.  “Enough Chanyeol. I want to sleep now. Thanks for everything Chanyeol.”  He seemed determined to get back to normal.

“No problem Kyungsoo. Do you need anything else?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You have given me more than enough Chanyeol.”

“Your things are already in the guest room. Good night Kyungsoo.”

“Good night.”  Kyungsoo walked slowly to the guest room and slid into the warm bed.

 

Chanyeol tossed and turned in his bed for an hour after Kyungsoo went to bed.   _ ‘I have to check on Kyungsoo.  What if he needs help?’  _ He took out a spare cell phone from his cupboard and went to the guest room.  He placed the phone near the night stand. He looked at Kyungsoo who had curled up under the blankets. Kyungsoo was sleeping with his back turned away from Chanyeol. His wet pillow and the dried tear tracks that streaked the only visible cheek conveyed how he had fallen asleep. All Chanyeol could do was help him through this time.

Chanyeol checked Kyungsoo’s forehead.  _  ‘No fever. Thank god.’ _  Chanyeol brought a fresh pillow.  He gently lifted Kyungsoo’s head and replaced the wet pillow. He tucked the sheets around him.

Chanyeol quietly drew a chair close to the bed and watched Kyungsoo.   _ ‘He was so full of life two weeks ago. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He charmed me without even trying.’ _

Kyungsoo turned. His eyes were still closed but he faced Chanyeol.  Chanyeol leaned back thinking  _ “I wish I was loved by someone like him.  Someone who has eyes for no other, trusts no other, and loves no other.  Someone who loves me so much that he is willing to give up everything for me.  Kyungsoo’s love is the stuff that dreams or stories are made of.’ _

Suddenly, Kyungsoo shivered in his sleep.  _  “Are you having a nightmare Kyungsoo?” _  Chanyeol ran his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.  It seemed to calm him down. He took Kyungsoo’s hands with his other hand.  The two small hands were firmly ensconced in his large one and rubbed his thumb slowly over Kyungsoo’s fingers. He continued to comfort Kyungsoo till he heard the soft snores.

_ ‘Kyungsoo, I’ll never let you cry alone.  Never let you wet a pillow. I’ll hold on to you forever.’ _

Chanyeol looked at the chef who was a shadow of his former self.   _ ‘I only wish you will return my love, Kyungsoo.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess this EXO title too? ;)


	4. Take Your Time

Chanyeol woke to the sound of his cell phone alarm.  It was nearly ten in the morning. Kyungsoo was his first thought.   _ ‘Is he okay?  Did he sleep well after yesterday’s ordeal?” _

He flung his sheets aside and rushed to the guest room. Kyungsoo was in the shower.  “Are you ok?” Chanyeol asked from outside the bathroom. 

“I’m fine.  Give me ten minutes.  I’ll be out.” Kyungsoo’s answer was satisfactory. He didn’t sound happy, but he wasn’t hurt. That was the thought Chanyeol should focus on.

Chanyeol’s back up cell phone was still in its place.  Obviously, Kyungsoo had not touched it. Sighing at the chef’s stubborn nature, Chanyeol went back to his room to wash.  When he finished, he found Kyungsoo in the kitchen. He was exploring the fridge.

“Good morning Kyungsoo.”  Chanyeol’s deep voice startled him.

“G-Good morning Chanyeol.”   Kyungsoo looked tired but managed a small smile. He adjusted his glasses which did not sit firmly on his nose.  “Can I make some breakfast for us? I love your kitchen. It’s spacious, well equipped and modern. ”

“Oh sure!”  Chanyeol was relieved that Kyungsoo was no longer distraught. “I designed this kitchen so that my husband can cook comfortably for us and our children.” 

“Really??  You planned this home with a family in mind?”  Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“Yeah.  I enjoy good food but I’m a lousy cook.  I’m hoping my husband will cook.” 

“Hmm” Kyungsoo continued to check all drawers and cupboards as he hummed in understanding.

“You know…you’re the first person who hasn’t laughed when I explained why I wanted my kitchen like this.  Thanks.”

Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol and went back to his exploration.  That smile stopped Chanyeol’s heart. 

 

Chanyeol brought the spare cell phone from the guest room.  “Call your parents Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nodded quickly and made the call.  Chanyeol went to his room searching for the cell phone charger.  He finally found it behind some old socks. He heard Kyungsoo tell his parents he was staying with a new friend named Park Chanyeol.  He assured them that he was safer with him than in a hotel. 

When he returned to the kitchen, Kyungsoo had already made coffee.  They drank quietly at the kitchen island seated on the kitchen bar stools.  Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. His eyes were still puffy but seemed to look much better than last night.

Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol’s scrutiny.  He inhaled deeply and said “I’m okay Chanyeol.  Don’t worry.” 

“You can keep this phone.  My phone number is on it along with other contacts.” Chanyeol connected the phone to the charger. “And you can stay here as long as you are comfortable.”

_ ‘I want you near me Kyungsoo…for as long as you will let me.’ _

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Chanyeol, I don’t want to be a freeloader.”  He sounded firm. 

“Kyungsoo…you are not a freeloader.  You’re a friend who needs help for some time.  That’s all.”

“I want to pay for my stay here.  I have some money. It may not be much but still…..”

“I don’t want payment for our friendship.”

“I feel uncomfortable.  Please understand.”

Chanyeol was hurt and it showed.  “Money discussion takes away the fun of being with you Kyungsoo.”

“Chanyeol, I can ask you for what I need only if I know that I’ll pay you back.”

Chanyeol shook his head.  “There is no need Kyungsoo.  I may not be very rich but I’m not poor.  I make ends meet with a modest income. ” He walked to the balcony.  Kyungsoo followed him and continued to be adamant. “I will feel at home here only if I share the expenses Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looked at him and realized that this was a big mental block for him. “Ok Kyungsoo.  Promise to pay me as soon as you get your first paycheck. Deal?”

“Deal!!” Kyungsoo smiled happily after a long time.  “So, from now on…I’ll cook for us. I’d pull my weight in the house and I also love doing it. Thanks!”  He hugged Chanyeol quickly and ran to the fridge.

The hug was so fleeting that Chanyeol wondered if it actually happened.  His erratic heartbeat and rising temperature confirmed that Kyungsoo had actually  _ hugged _ him.  He stared at city’s skyline from his balcony for a long time not believing what just happened and calming the butterflies in his tummy.

 

Kyungsoo made a delicious breakfast with the available ingredients and they ate well. After the meal, Chanyeol showed him around his home, gym and studio searching Kyungsoo’s face for approval every the step of the way. Kyungsoo was the mostly impressed with his studio and the music instruments collection. Soon, Kyungsoo relaxed as they shared their musical interests and fiddled with the instruments. Chanyeol’s heart felt lighter. He couldn’t help but fall in love again.

“I want to hear you play the guitar sometime and I want to sing along too.  Let’s see if we sync.” Kyungsoo’s inhibitions seemed to have disappeared. “Perhaps after the competition.”

Chanyeol was super thrilled.  “That’s awesome!” He high fived with Kyungsoo grinning ear to ear. 

 

They checked the new schedule of the culinary competition.  Kyungsoo was competing in the Italian section and his date was two weeks away. 

“Hey…I have an idea. You can practice for the competition in my kitchen and get all the stuff you need from the local market.  I’m willing to try your dishes and Baekhyun and Jongdae will be here next week. So, they’ll help too.”

“That’s terrific Chanyeol!  You’re so thoughtful. Thanks.”  Kyungsoo glowed and his smile took Chanyeol’s breath away.

 

Kyungsoo busied himself in the kitchen and Chanyeol would deny observing him discreetly from the living room.  

He threw out the expired products and rearranged the cupboards.  The fridge was sorted out and the counter tops were sparkling. He began cooking and seemed to enjoy every second of it by the humming that reached Chanyeol ears.  Occasionally, he spaced out but brought himself out of the misery quickly. 

Chanyeol completed the other chores around the house and Kyungsoo had set the table for them.  Lunch was absolutely delicious. Chanyeol’s big eyes widened in pleasure. He enjoyed every morsel of the simple lunch.  “Wow! I loved everything! Thanks.” Kyungsoo beamed.

 

“Leave the kitchen to me Chanyeol.  I’d be here the whole day.” Kyungsoo seemed genuinely happy.  Chanyeol felt a big weight lift off his shoulders. 

“Kyungsoo…I’ll be down in my studio for the next four hours with a collaborator. Call me if you need anything.”  Chanyeol grinned widely, gave a thumbs up sign and left. There was a message from Baekhyun. His parents had approved Jongdae and they were returning to Seoul next week.   _ ‘How will I explain Kyungsoo’s presence to them?’ _

 

Chanyeol locked his studio in the evening and went upstairs to his home.  Kyungsoo was sleeping in the couch.  _  ‘This rest will help him recover soon’ _ thought Chanyeol while making coffee.  Kyungsoo awoke to the aroma and came into the kitchen with a small smile.  “Do you want a snack Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol shook his head and offered Kyungsoo some coffee. Kyungsoo had prepared dinner and was waiting for Chanyeol to join him.   Chanyeol enjoyed his dinner immensely and this made Kyungsoo happy. They discussed the weather, the news and music. 

“Kyungsoo, can you make a list of your favorite tracks?  I’ll get them for you. You can listen to your favorite music while cooking. It will cheer you up.”  

Kyungsoo was touched. He gulped and tried to control his tears.

Chanyeol touched his shoulder. “Kyungsoo, music saves me every time I get discouraged…when my parents write me off, when I get rejected at job interviews, when my song does not sell, when a collaborator screws up, when royalties are delayed.  Music is always there for me.”

“I can’t imagine  _ you _ being unhappy Chanyeol!”

“Believe me Kyungsoo….I’m not strong as you think.  But, you are stronger than I thought.”

“I have to be Chanyeol.  I can never forgive and forget what he did to me.  I’m furious with him  _ and _ myself. I let myself be blinded.” He paused. “I don’t want to see him. Ever. Not because he hurt me. But because I have my pride.”  Kyungsoo said with an echoing finality. Chanyeol led him to the couch and they sat next to each other. 

“Is it really that easy for you to forget someone you loved? So fast?” Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t push his boundaries with Kyungsoo in his fragile state. But, he just had to know.

Kyungsoo stared at the blank TV for a few seconds before responding as if gathering courage. “It hurts. A lot.  But I must get over it and get on with my life.” He fell silent. Chanyeol was glad that Kyungsoo opened up to him. He knew it wasn’t easy. A part of him asked  _ ‘Will it be okay if I held his hand?’ _

Kyungsoo turned and looked at Chanyeol suddenly startling him from those thoughts. “I’ll never forget your kindness Chanyeol.  I can never repay….” His eyes were full of agony.

Chanyeol squeezed his hand. “Kyungsoo….I understand.  But, enough sentiment for one night. I’m sure you’re tired too.  Let’s hit the bed…huh?” Chanyeol ruffled his hair and smiled broadly.  “Cheer up!” Kyungsoo smiled through glistening eyes.

Kyungsoo wrote down his favorite song list, gave it Chanyeol and went to sleep in the guest room.  Chanyeol transferred the music to Kyungsoo’s cell phone and went to bed. 

_ ‘I could live every day like this’ _ thought Chanyeol.

 

The next day after breakfast, Chanyeol took Kyungsoo to the local market.  Kyungsoo looked like a child on his first visit to Disneyland. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped.  He clapped his hands and jumped in joy. He looked around with a look of disbelief. He went to every inch of the market with excitement written all over him.  The array of products delighted him. He sobered down quickly and shopped carefully. He bought essentials for the home and for his practice. Kyungsoo reminded Chanyeol of his promise over and over again.  _ ‘Groceries, spices, fruits, vegetables, meat, seafood and sauces drive him crazy.’  _  Chanyeol laughed at the thought. 

When they returned home, Kyungsoo set about arranging the food that they had shopped. 

Chanyeol decided to take a long shower.    _ ‘Kyungsoo must be tough guy.  That soft exterior hides a brave heart.  He has bounced back earlier than I had expected.   He was so happy today.’ _

He did not hear the sound of the spare key being inserted in his front door.  He sang happily in the shower. The trip to the market with Kyungsoo had been very memorable.   _ ‘Kyungsoo’s passion for cooking is helping him overcome his pain.  His eyes reflect his joy. He even adjusts his glasses cutely.’ _

Suddenly, Chanyeol remembered Kyungsoo’s glasses.   _ ‘He needs new glasses.’ _

He rushed out of the bathroom, shirtless and in a towel.  He walked towards the kitchen calling Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo…did you bring your eye prescription? You need….”

A woman was in the kitchen chatting with Kyungsoo.  She turned around and looked at Chanyeol and raised an eyebrow.  “What is this picture of domestic bliss Chanyeol?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the EXO song of the title! It's an easy one ;)


	5. So lucky, my love so lucky to have you

Kyungsoo quickly averted his eyes from the half naked Chanyeol.

“Noooonaa!”  Chanyeol rushed to hug her.  She pushed him away with a disapproving look. “I came to pick up my car.  I find you already married. When did this happen?”

Kyungsoo turned around dumbstruck.  “It’s not like that…” he began panicking.

“I know Kyungsoo.  Mother told me everything.”  She laughed loudly. “Please let me tease my brother.”

Kyungsoo smiled in understanding and turned to the coffee maker.

“Chanyeol …can the eye prescription wait till you get dressed?  Or is it because you want to be seen clearly?”

Chanyeol blushed.  He rushed to his room and quickly wore a t-shirt and jeans.  

Park Yoora loved to talk about herself and Kyungsoo was attentive.  She related her entire life history in five minutes and got two sentences from Kyungsoo in response.  

“Can I stay for lunch Kyungsoo?” Yoora asked teasingly. “Or am I in the way?”

Chanyeol wanted to scream. _‘Spare him.  He can’t handle all this now.’_

Kyungsoo smiled innocently. “Noona….I'll be very happy if you and Chanyeol taste the lasagna I’m planning to make today.  You must tell me if it is good enough.” He had let the teasing remark slide.

Yoora was more than willing.

Chanyeol smiled widely. “Kyungsoo…bring your eye prescription.  You can make the lasagna while I order the glasses online.” Chanyeol brought his laptop.   He looked at Kyungsoo who stood rooted in the kitchen. “Oh sorry. I forgot.” He crossed his fingers and spoke mechanically. “Kyungsoo…I promise to take the money for the glasses from your first paycheck.  Happy?”

Kyungsoo nodded with a smile and went to the guest room.  Yoora’s respect for Kyungsoo multiplied. “Kyungsoo is soooo different from your other friends Chanyeol …”

“You mean Baekhyun and Jongdae?”

“Yes.  They are loud, noisy and laughing all the time.  This friend Kyungsoo is quiet, dependable and smiles innocently.  He has strong principles too. I like him Chanyeol.”

 _‘I like him too……very much’_ Chanyeol could not tell his sister.

 

Chanyeol ordered the glasses online and went to his studio.  His sister called him when lunch was ready. The lasagna was tasty but needed some improvement.  Yoora gave Kyungsoo some suggestions and he took her advice. And just like that, Kyungsoo and Yoora hit it off. Chanyeol could not take his eyes off Kyungsoo no matter how hard he tried.

Kyungsoo insisted on clearing the dishes and cleaning everything after lunch.  Yoora teased Kyungsoo “This kitchen seems to be your territory. Very soon, Chanyeol may need your permission to enter.”  Kyungsoo laughed softly. He shook his head shyly. “No Noona! I’m only a guest here.” His gummy smile, happy eyes and heart shaped lips nearly destroyed Chanyeol’s heart.  

“I had a great time Kyungsoo.  Thanks!” She hugged Kyungsoo.

“Me too, Noona!”  

 _‘Kyungsoo has charmed himself into every Park’s heart’_ thought Chanyeol.  He walked with Yoora up to the car.  “Chanyeol…You are too obvious. Don’t raise your hopes. I don’t think he’s into you.”

“I know Noona. But I can’t…choose who I-”  Chanyeol tried to keep his voice steady. Yoora squeezed his arm, got into her car and left.  Chanyeol found solace in his studio.

 

The next week was pure bliss for both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.   Chanyeol’s kitchen was Kyungsoo’s paradise. His new glasses arrived and he moved around very confidently. And he looked even more stunning to Chanyeol (if it were possible) with the black round shiny frame atop the cute nose.  Chanyeol was happy just being around Kyungsoo. Soon, he reflected his pure happiness and love in lyrics that Baekhyun and Jongdae would definitely dub ‘ _Lovesick'_.

Kyungsoo was comfortable in the guest room and arranged his things in the cupboard.  He was neat and quiet. He worked hard but silently. Chanyeol was undisturbed in his bedroom and studio.  Kyungsoo’s presence was the gentle breeze that brought happiness to Chanyeol’s life and music.

Kyungsoo practised for the competition.  He soon became the darling of the local market because of his good manners and passion for cooking. The food vendors shared their ideas and gave Kyungsoo many useful suggestions.  Kyungsoo was a good listener and avid learner.

Chanyeol showed him around the neighborhood. He enjoyed Kyungsoo’s food and gave honest feedback because he was familiar with Italian cuisine.  They settled into a comfortable routine occasionally interrupted by calls from their parents checking on them. Yoora called Kyungsoo every day.  She spoke with him longer than she did with her brother. Kyungsoo’s ex was never discussed.

A week passed by quickly.  Kyungsoo recovered well. He became quite independent but constantly reminded Chanyeol of the promise to share expenses.  Chanyeol was busy meeting his contacts in the entertainment industry. His scooter came in handy. He was the happy virus as usual.  Kyungsoo’s recovery was the cause for his happiness. He tried his best not to show his feelings for the young chef. It was very difficult especially at night when Kyungsoo was the last thought on his mind.  Everything about Kyungsoo was driving him crazy. He took refuge in his studio whenever his self control was challenged.

_‘Kyungsoo…I can’t live without seeing you.  If I see you, I want to touch you. If I touch you, I want to hold you.  If I hold you, I want to kiss you. If I kiss you…if I kiss you…I will never let you go….even if I have to go to the ends of earth to hold on to you.’_

  


Baekhyun and Jongdae returned to Seoul after a week in Bucheon.  And obviously, they invaded Chanyeol’s home the day after their return.  Kyungsoo was away in the market that afternoon. Chanyeol heard all the news and adventures in Bucheon.  He waited for them to calm down and then opened the topic of Kyungsoo.

“Yes…I remember that chef Kyungsoo.”  Baekhyun nodded. “Chanyeol…are you still hung up on him?”

Jongdae looked worried after Chanyeol told them everything.

Baekhyun was thoughtful. “We can help with food tasting for the competition.  That’s not a problem. But what happens after the competition is over?”

“Kyungsoo will get a job and he’ll move out of my home.” Chanyeol tried to sound nonchalant.

“Will he move out of your heart?”  Jongdae stared hard at Chanyeol.

“No…”Chanyeol replied with a sigh.  “But at least I get to spend some time with him.  Something is better than nothing.”

“Do you know anything about his boyfriend?”  Jongdae asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.  Kyungsoo’s happiness is all that matters to me and I’m willing to do anything for it.”

“I can’t see you hurt again Chanyeol.”  Baekhyun never forgot Chanyeol’s state three weeks ago.

“Let's cross that bridge when we come to it.  Right now, I’m happy that he is here. I’ll help him.  He needn't not know that I love him. I want you guys to cooperate with me.” Chanyeol rarely asked for a favor and when he did, Baekhyun and Jongdae never refused.

 

When Kyungsoo returned from the market, he saw Chanyeol and his friends making noise in the name of making music.  He came forward shyly and bowed. They quickly broke the ice with their friendly banter. Like Chanyeol, they insisted on being called by their names.

“All the best for the competition, Kyungsoo!”  Baekhyun hugged him. “Jongdae and I are ready to try your dishes.”

“As long as you don’t poison us” chimed in Jongdae.

Kyungsoo could never have asked for more encouragement.

Over the next week, Baekhyun and Jongdae visited Chanyeol’s studio every day.  They worked with Chanyeol improving his compositions and fine tuning them to suit their needs.  Baekhyun and Jongdae sang Chanyeol’s compositions and recorded them. They bought as many songs as their budget allowed them to. Kyungsoo made their breakfast, lunch and dinner.  He ensured that they had healthy food. He made a variety of Italian dishes quickly, efficiently and without wastage.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae tasted his dishes.  They liked some and hated some. They were funny but honest.  They did not know the names of the dishes they tasted. In fact, they were scared at the sight of some experiments of Kyungsoo. Their encouragement of the hopeful young Kyungsoo never stopped. Soon, as Baekhyun would loudly declare, the kitchen was transformed into a ‘Little Italy’. One he did _not_ want to visit after the competition. Jongdae strongly agreed claiming ‘it was time for his taste buds to come back to life’.

Baekhyun suggested a makeover for Kyungsoo.  Chanyeol quickly glanced at Kyungsoo for his reaction.  He understood and echoed Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

“Baekhyun…I don’t think Kyungsoo needs a makeover.  Just let him be himself. That will give him more confidence than makeup and new clothes.  I’m sure his food will speak louder than his appearance.”

Kyungsoo was grateful. “Thanks guys for not compelling me.”

Chanyeol put his arm around Kyungsoo’s neck and dragged him closer.  “But we will compel you to stop this Italian style torture after the competition.”  He lightly knocked Kyungsoo’s head. Baekhyun and Jongdae wanted to slap Kyungsoo’s back but Chanyeol protected him.  “No hitting guys. Kyungsoo can’t take pain.” He let go of Kyungsoo but his racing heart did not. Kyungsoo ran and locked himself in the guest room. They heard him laughing behind the closed door.

 

At the end of the food tasting week, Baekhyun swore that he would never visit Italy and stay away from pizza for a month.  Jongdae had delusions of eating the Leaning Tower of Pisa with spaghetti around his neck. Chanyeol was convinced he was living in an Italian restaurant and his home was hijacked by a chef named Donatella Kyungsoo.

 

On the day before the competition, Baekhyun insisted on a _Korean_ restaurant for dinner.  He practically begged for normal food and Jongdae laughed till tears ran down.  Chanyeol teased Kyungsoo nonstop about his obsession with Italian and Kyungsoo was a sport.  His soft laughter and shy smiles delighted Chanyeol to no end.

“Kyungsoo…you must have been an Italian in your previous birth.”  Jongdae laughed.

“An Italian with a grudge against Koreans.” Baekhyun continued.

“An Italian with a grudge against Korean musicians.”  Chanyeol punched Kyungsoo’s arm and the young chef winced.

“I’m so sorry Kyungsoo…I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  Chanyeol sat next to Kyungsoo and rubbed his arm anxiously.

“You can make up for this by having coffee and biscotti tomorrow morning.”  Kyungsoo answered with a serious expression.

‘Anything Kyungsoo, anything!’  Chanyeol promised. Kyungsoo laughed.  “Just kidding Chanyeol. I’m okay.”

 _‘Chanyeol, you're so whipped.’_  Baekhyun and Jongdae had the same thought.

“Actually, I should thank you guys for encouraging me.”

“Why so serious Kyungsoo?” Jongdae was uncomfortable with sentiments.

Baekhyun never let go of an opportunity. “Kyungsoo…promise me something in return. You will _never_ cook Italian for us after this competition.’

“That’s right! Anything but Italian!”  Jongdae rubbed his hands together.

Kyungsoo laughed shyly and buried his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder.  Chanyeol had an arm around him. Chanyeol’s heart was out of control at the feel of Kyungsoo’s soft hair on his neck.  He could inhale the soft scent of Kyungsoo. His mind cautioned him. _‘Don’t make a big deal of this. He would've leaned on anyone who was sitting next to him.’_

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo still leaning on him.  “Kyungsoo will be Italian outside our home and Korean inside our home.  Deal?” They fist thumped.

Kyungsoo did not object to _‘our home'._  It seemed natural.

Baekhyun and Jongdae began to worry at the sight.

 

Kyungsoo won the competition in the Italian cuisine category.  His friends jumped out of the enclosure and hugged him before he went up to the stage.  Kyungsoo hugged them back and went up to the stage shyly. Chanyeol’s mother was the chief guest at the Italian category.  She awarded Kyungsoo the trophy and a bouquet. She was very happy and congratulated him repeatedly. They hugged. Kyungsoo dedicated the award to his family and named his three friends who never stopped cheering for him.  His friends roared and applauded.

 

Chanyeol’s mother sought out Kyungsoo as soon as the award ceremony was over.

“Kyungsoo! I was searching for you!”

“Mrs. Park!” Kyungsoo started. “You wanted to tell me something?”

“You know I'm not one to beat around the bush. So I ask you. Point blank. Will you be interested in the head chef position in my new Italian restaurant?”

Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol who never left his side.  “It’s your choice Kyungsoo. I’d take it if I were you.” Chanyeol shrugged. After a smile and a pause, Kyungsoo accepted happily.

Chanyeol’s mother hugged Kyungsoo again.  “We’ll come to visit you soon.”

She looked at Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae who were wild with excitement.  They had a group hug and were laughing. _‘I wonder who won the trophy….Kyungsoo or his friends?’_

She called Baekhyun.  “Calm down Baekhyun. You’ll break this floor jumping like that.”

Jongdae smiled and then laughed.  “Please don’t stop him. Now that Kyungsoo has won the competition, he won’t practice on our stomachs anymore.  This is actually our day of freedom.”

She looked at Kyungsoo.  “Is it true? They were your guinea pigs?”

Kyungsoo smiled shyly.  “Yes…and I have promised not to cook Italian for them after the competition.  That is why they are celebrating.” He went to Chanyeol and clutched his arm. He laughed softly while leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  Chanyeol dragged Kyungsoo into their group hug.

“Now I understand.” Chanyeol’s mother joined their laughter. But, her son’s behavior worried her.   _‘Yoora was right.  Chanyeol is in love. I hope Kyungsoo does not break his heart.’_

 

Kyungsoo had never been happier in his life.  His happiness was contagious. And so, Chanyeol became the happiest man in the world.

An hour later, Kyungsoo broke his bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! What's the name of the chapter title EXO song? :)


	6. I Promise You

 Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took a taxi from the competition venue to their home.  Throughout the journey, Chanyeol was rambling excitedly and Kyungsoo watched him with a small smile on his face.  Chanyeol reminded Kyungsoo to call his parents.  It was a short call where Kyungsoo told them about the win and the job offer.  He mouthed to Chanyeol _‘They said thanks a lot to you’_.  Chanyeol smiled widely showing all his teeth.  

They spoke all the way up the staircase.  When they reached the front door, Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a key.  Kyungsoo looked up at him puzzled.

“Open it with your key Kyungsoo.”   Chanyeol smiled with his dimples showing. “Like the surprise?”

Kyungsoo did not react immediately.  He stared at the key for a minute and then opened the door.  They walked in and Chanyeol shut the door behind them.  Kyungsoo placed the key on the kitchen counter.

“Kyungsoo…what happened?  I thought you’ll be happy with your own key to our place?”  Chanyeol was lost.

“Give me a minute Chanyeol.”  Kyungsoo calmly went to his room, changed into pajamas and returned to the living room.

Chanyeol sank into the couch. Kyungsoo sat across Chanyeol in a chair. _‘Is he moving out? Is he angry with me?  What the hell is going on in that small head of his?’_

Kyungsoo looked directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.  His eyes seemed to bore into Chanyeol’s soul.  “Why did you give me a key?”  His even tone unnerved Chanyeol. _‘Is he happy or sad?  What the hell is he feeling?_ ’

“You need your own key.  That way, you can be independent.  Especially because you will start work soon.”  Chanyeol’s anxiety showed. His brows furrowed when he wondered why Kyungsoo didn't think it obvious.

“This is a very big step.  Are you sure?”  Though his tone was soft, Kyungsoo still stared making Chanyeol squirm under scrutiny

Chanyeol replied quickly.  “Of course I’m sure!.  I trust you.”

“I’ll take it on one condition.”  Kyungsoo did not blink.  Chanyeol was ready to accept any condition as long as Kyungsoo stayed with him.  “Chanyeol, I want you to be honest with me.  That is my only condition.”

“I’ve always been honest with you.  Why do you doubt me all of a sudden?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.  “That’s not what I meant.”

“What’s your point?”

“Chanyeol…” he reached out for Chanyeol's hands and caressed them as if to convey his feelings “if I ever disrupt your music, your love life or your dreams, I want you to be honest with me.” He took a deep breath gathering resolve to continue.  “I want you to tell me that I'm hurting you.  I don’t want you to suffer because of me.” He finished in a soft tone.

“You won’t…” Chanyeol couldn’t understand Kyungsoo’s mindset.

Kyungsoo saw the confusion on Chanyeol’s face.  “Do have a boyfriend?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t mean that you’ll never have one.”  Kyungsoo raised an index finger. “When you have a lover, my presence in your home will be disruptive.  You may hesitate to tell me to leave.”  Chanyeol began to protest and Kyungsoo silenced him.  “At that time, I want you to be honest with me and tell me on my face that I’m a pest and I have to leave.  Will you do that?”

Chanyeol’s head swam. _‘How could there be anyone except you?’_ But he couldn't say those words.  Not now.  Not when they were just learning about each other.

“I’ll not take this key until you promise to be completely honest with me.  You’ll not take any more shit because of me.  You’ll tell me to leave if I hurt you in any way because that’s the last thing I want to do.”

The determination in Kyungsoo’s voice shocked Chanyeol.  “Where do you get these ideas from?”

“I’m being practical.”  What he said later devastated Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, if I find someone special and _you_ are disrupting my life, I _will_ be honest with you. I’ll tell you that directly and move out before things get complicated. We _both_ shouldn't intrude.  Fair?”

Chanyeol was silent.  He couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo with anyone and getting hurt.   _‘I’ll be honest with Kyungsoo and tell him that I’ll kill the bastard who touches him.’_  Chanyeol hid a smile.  

“You’re overthinking Kyungsoo.  But it sounds okay. Complete honesty, right?  I think we both deserve it.”  Chanyeol shrugged.   _‘I’d rather suffer with you than have fun with someone else.’_

Kyungsoo went to the kitchen and took the key.  “Thanks for the key.  This is special to me.”  He smiled. “Good night.”

“Wait Kyungsoo!”  Chanyeol neared him.  Kyungsoo looked up with his big eyes unable to figure out Chanyeol’s thoughts.

“Congratulations… I’m very proud of you.”  Chanyeol whispered.  His voice shook with emotion.  He almost bent his head to kiss Kyungsoo but he was hugged tightly by the smaller man.  “Thanks for everything Chanyeol.  I couldn't have done any of this without you” Kyungsoo whispered. They held each other for several minutes not wanting to let go.

 “This is a special day for us.” Chanyeol ran his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.  He caressed Kyungsoo’s nape with one hand while the other hand was on Kyungsoo’s waist.  Kyungsoo didn’t push him away. _‘I want to see his face.  I want to kiss him.  I love him and I want him to know.”_ Chanyeol’s heart raged.  He thought Kyungsoo’s heartbeat was erratic too.

Chanyeol’s phone broke the spell.  Kyungsoo let go quickly and rushed to his room shutting the door firmly behind him.  Chanyeol went to his bedroom, crashed on the bed and answered the call.

Chanyeol cursed the caller with all his heart.  The caller was the unfortunate Baekhyun who wanted to ‘talk’.  It meant he was bored and Jongdae was busy.  Chanyeol’s irritation was apparent.  Baekhyun realized he had interrupted something and wanted to know all about it.  Chanyeol told him about the honesty promise with Kyungsoo.     

“Chanyeol…this means Kyungsoo could fall in love with someone else.  He’ll move out when he gets into a relationship.  You could lose Kyungsoo.”  

“I know Baekhyun.  It hurts even when I imagine it.”  Chanyeol wanted to break down Kyungsoo’s door and tell him never to leave.

“You’re running out of time.  Get your act together.  Charm the hell out of him and get him to fall in love with you.”

“Baekhyun...He’s not ready to trust anyone and what ‘charms’ are you talking about?  He’s focused on working, paying me back, and then settling down …. In that order.”

“What are friends for?  Jongdae and I will make sure Kyungsoo falls for you. And by charms I do mean that big goofball energy people seem to love. ”

“Please don’t embarrass me in front of him.  Like that goofball energy isn’t enough.  He may not love me, but I may lose even the friendship I have.”

“You’re irresistible Chanyeol.  Turn on those charms of yours and sweep Kyungsoo off his feet.”

“I don't have slick charms! And stop talking as if I have any! And even if I try anything…he knows me well.  He’ll know I’m acting out of character.”

“Just be yourself and watch Kyungsoo fall head over heels for you.”

“Fat chance!!!  Some other guy will find Kyungsoo and they will live happily ever after.” Chanyeol was letting his insecurities get the better of him

“When did _you_ become a pessimist, you idiot?”

“When Kyungsoo wanted me to honest with him.”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo settled into a comfortable routine because they had their separate keys.  Kyungsoo was busy with his new assignment.  He left for work in the early afternoon and returned late night.  He cooked (non-Italian of course), cleaned and woke up Chanyeol just before he left.  When he returned, Chanyeol was always busy in his studio.  Kyungsoo cooked a fresh dinner and sometimes they ate together.  Otherwise, Kyungsoo slept early and Chanyeol worked late into the night.  Kyungsoo had Mondays off and used the day to complete all chores and shopping.  He was still the darling of the local market.

Chanyeol had some OST projects and was busy with them.  He ensured he met Kyungsoo at least for one meal at home and caught up with each other’s lives.   Chanyeol was increasingly aware of Kyungsoo in the home.  Kyungsoo’s smiles, his big eyes, his scent, smooth skin, and heart shaped lips haunted Chanyeol’s system day and night.   _‘I don’t know when I will break.’_

Baekhyun and Jongdae visited regularly but missed meeting Kyungsoo who was busy setting up the restaurant with Chanyeol’s mother.

A month passed too quickly.  One night, Kyungsoo brought dinner to Chanyeol who was caught with work.  It was his favorite menu and Kyungsoo had cooked it to perfection. They had dinner in the studio discussing music, Kyungsoo’s day and Chanyeol’s plans.

After dinner, Kyungsoo gave him a small envelope.  It was a check for his share of the expenses so far. “Thanks for everything Chanyeol.”  Kyungsoo’s eyes were filled with gratitude. “Now I’m not in your debt anymore.  I can breathe easily.”

“I never wanted this Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol was bitter.

“I know, but _I_ wanted to do this.”  Kyungsoo smiled widely.  “Now…I feel like your roommate. I’m really truly happy.”

“Does this mean you are leaving?” Chanyeol thought he would be sick.

“No….unless you want me to.” Kyungsoo smiled mischievously.   _‘He actually did that.’_

“No..No.” Chanyeol looked desperate.

“I know you cannot manage without me.” Kyungsoo winked or at least tried to. “I’ll be here as long as I’m not troublesome.”  Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s hand.  “You must tell me upfront when you find your true love so that I can leave you lovebirds alone.”  

Chanyeol jumped out of his chair. He folded his hands.  “Kyungsoo please stare as much as possible.  But don’t _ever_ try to wink.  That is scarier.”  Kyungsoo laughed loudly

They laughed for a long time that night.  They were laughing all the way to their bedrooms.

Chanyeol could not sleep. He could hear Kyungsoo tossing in bed and using the bathroom often.  The images of happy Kyungsoo filled Chanyeol’s dreams.  He didn’t want to wake up.

 

Over the next two months, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo grew closer.  Their routine was set and they were like a happily married couple except in separate bedrooms.  Chanyeol shared his thoughts, dreams, ideals and plans with Kyungsoo.  He held back nothing except telling Kyungsoo he loved him.

Kyungsoo opened up about his love for music.  He sang with Chanyeol on the guitar.  He recorded a few songs with Baekhyun and Jongdae.  He worked with Chanyeol whenever he was free. 

 

 

Baekhyun took Chanyeol out to lunch one day. He was uncontrollably excited for a reason Chanyeol couldn’t guess. After the food arrived, Baekhyun teased him, “What charm did you turn on?  Kyungsoo is checking you out very often.  He can’t take his eyes off you.”

“Stop imagining stuff.  I don’t want to raise my hopes.”

“Even Jongdae noticed!! Kyungsoo’s very touchy feely with you.  He even laughs at your lame jokes.”

Then it finally dawned on Chanyeol that Kyungsoo had hugged him more often at some pretext or other.  The hand holding was tighter and Kyungsoo’s looks lingered longer.  There was an extra softness in his tone reserved just for him.

“Kyungsoo also needs a knock in his head.  Shall I make him jealous?  I can get someone to flirt with you in front of him.”  Baekhyun’s sly smile rattled Chanyeol.

“Don’t try something like that!!!  It could backfire.  Please don’t!”

“How long are you going to wait?  Make your move Chanyeol.  I’m sure he’s waiting for you to confess.”

“You know my situation.  I don’t want to start something with Kyungsoo until I have a steady job and a stable income.”

“Jongdae found out that your mixtape is still stuck at the reception desk of SN Entertainment  The CEO has not heard anything.  When your music reaches the top management, I’m sure they will make you an offer you cannot refuse.”

“Let’s hope so.”  Chanyeol did not look hopeful.

 

One not so fine day for Chanyeol, Kyungsoo broached a topic with him. One he was not ready for. “Chanyeol, it has been more than three months since I came here.  Can we invite your parents and Noona for dinner tomorrow?  I want to thank your mother for the opportunity she has given me.  I want to see Noona too.”

“Do we _have_ to?”  Chanyeol was exasperated of late.  His career was stagnant and he was under a lot of stress.  He was irritated easily and Kyungsoo kept out of his way as much as possible. _‘The last thing I want is my father rubbing my failure on my face.’_  Chanyeol could not tell this to Kyungsoo who had very high regard for his family.

“They want to spend some time with you.” Kyungsoo tried to reason with him.

“ _I_ don’t want to!!  Spare me.”  He saw Kyungsoo’s disappointed look.  He put his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, bent down and looked into Kyungsoo’s large eyes.  “Please understand. I’m under a lot of stress now.  I’m trying to get opportunities in big entertainment companies. I just want to sleep whenever I have time.  Don’t stuff people on my head. Please.”  His voice betrayed desperation.  He felt tired and washed out.

“That’s okay Chanyeol.  I understand.”  His state must have been apparent because Kyungsoo instantly gathered him into a warm hug. Chanyeol needed that hug.  He tightened his hold on Kyungsoo and buried his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The world seemed to melt away.

Kyungsoo placed a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  “You’ll be fine Channie” he whispered. He slowly ran his hands through Chanyeol’s hair. “I’m here for you.” He gently rubbed Chanyeol’s nape and his fingers found Chanyeol’s sensitive earlobe.  He caressed the earlobe and whispered “I understand…..hmm.” Chanyeol straightened and looked into the eyes of Kyungsoo.  A soft palm rested on his chest. Kyungsoo’s lips were parted.

His actions aroused Chanyeol and he could not handle it.  He fled to his room and slammed the door calming down his feelings.

 

With things in such a fragile state, he wasn’t ready for his parents and sister surprising them a week later with a blind date proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO track for this chapter? Any guesses?


	7. I hear you, I feel you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....We hope this chapter makes up for the slow moving previous one. Please comment and let us know.

 

“Surprise!!!!”  screamed Yoora when she entered Chanyeol’s studio with her parents.  It was a Monday evening when Kyungsoo had his day off.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were startled and nearly jumped.  Before the surprise, Kyungsoo was rearranging Chanyeol’s music collection and cataloguing it.  Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae were animatedly discussing their songs.  They were laughing loudly and making quite a lot of noise.

They bowed when Chanyeol’s family entered the studio. The Parks hugged Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun and Jongdae prepared to leave the studio.  Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with panic.  He mouthed _‘I did not…’_  Chanyeol nodded at him from across the room with understanding and trust.  _‘I know.’_ Kyungsoo looked so relieved that Chanyeol almost got his smile back.

Chanyeol’s mother had brought some groceries.  She dragged Kyungsoo promptly upstairs to cook dinner with him.  Meanwhile Yoora sat with Baekhyun and Jongdae and caught up with their news. Chanyeol’s father looked around the studio and the gym with a general sense of disdain.  

After formalities, Baekhyun and Jongdae prepared to leave even though Yoora wanted them to stay back.  “Sorry Noona.  We have other plans for dinner.  You guys have fun.”  They bowed and went up to meet Chanyeol’s mother. They had always known they were unwelcome.

“We will leave now.”  They bowed to Chanyeol’s mother who was busy in the kitchen with Kyungsoo.

“Please stay for dinner with us.”  Kyungsoo urged, badly wanting them to stay.

“Some other time, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae said fondly. Then, his tone took a teasing lilt. “Anyway, we have eaten all the possible dishes you can make.  Call us when you try something new.” Jongdae never stopped teasing the young chef. Kyungsoo laughed and walked them to the front door.  Baekhyun quickly pulled Kyungsoo closer and whispered. _“Make a good impression on the parents.”_

Kyungsoo stood flustered at the doorway until Chanyeol’s mother called him.  Yoora joined them shortly in the kitchen and they chatted happily while making dinner. 

“Do those two visit often?”  Chanyeol’s mother asked nonchalantly.

“I wish they would come over more often but they are quite busy with their academy.”  Kyungsoo replied while cutting the vegetables. 

“I think they’re distracting Chanyeol all the time.  I wish they would leave him alone to focus on his career.”  Chanyeol’s mother complained with a deep frown on her face.

Kyungsoo stopped cutting the vegetables and faced his boss **.**   “Baekhyun and Jongdae are actually helping Chanyeol, not distracting him.  They help him compose music, find work for him and also buy his music even though they are struggling with their new venture.”  Chanyeol’s mother did not interrupt him. Her lips pursed as if she wanted to argue, but there was nothing Kyungsoo had said that wasn’t true.  “They have sung his songs for free even though they can get a lot of money if they did it for others.”

Kyungsoo returned to his vegetables and continued speaking softly but with deep emotion.  “They are not only Chanyeol’s friends but my friends too.  They were my guinea pigs and risked their stomachs for me.  I cannot ask for better friends for me and Chanyeol.” His loyalty amazed Chanyeol’s mother and sister.

Kyungsoo bowed.  “I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by disagreeing with you but I truly believe what I said.”

Chanyeol’s mother quickly denied.  “Not at all Kyungsoo.”  She gave a sigh of resignation and continued, “Now I understand why you guys are thick as thieves.”  Yoora nodded knowingly and added.  “Kyungsoo, I only wish their troubles will be over fast and they’ll get the credit they deserve.”

“I hope so too Noona.” 

Shortly, Chanyeol’s mother, Yoora and Kyungsoo prepared dinner laughing and talking amongst themselves.  Baekhyun and Jongdae were soon forgotten.

 

Soft music played in the background.  The Parks and Kyungsoo sat around the dining table and piled food on each other’s plate. The picture of a perfect family gathering for a dinner. But, that dinner was more of an inquisition of Chanyeol than a meal.

Chanyeol’s father had endless questions about what Chanyeol was doing. And asked them ignorant of his son’s discomfort and emotional strain.

“Chanyeol, why do want to get into SN Entertainment?”

Everyone including Kyungsoo sharpened their ears.

“They have a wide range of idol groups and many genres of music. I’m confident I can compose music for all their needs.  They are the best in the business.” Chanyeol replied through his teeth. He had said this before but his father still insisted on asking this question every single time.

“How long will you go on like this?” The words accompanied with the blatant disappointment tore through Chanyeol. All he could do was think _‘I wish my father had a better way with words’_.

Chanyeol’s fake smile dropped. It wasn’t worth it.  He stared at his food.  Kyungsoo winced at the verbal assault on Chanyeol. 

“Father….can we just eat in peace?”  Yoora knew her brother was tightly reigning in his anger. “Everyone is losing their appetite.”

“His deadline will be over in a month.  I just wanted to remind him.” Chanyeol’s father justified. It was insincere and everyone on the table knew it.

“I know, Father.”  Chanyeol’s voice was low. He knew that if he spoke louder, his anger would boil over.

“I hope you come and work in our new restaurant Chanyeol.  You and Kyungsoo will make a great team.” Chanyeol’s mother added softly. She expected her words to be a balm over Chanyeol’s wounds, but they became salt.

“We’ve given you enough time to experiment with music.  Its time to settle down.  Stop all this fooling around.” Chanyeol’s father added seeing the opportunity to belittle him.

“I’m not fooling around.”  Chanyeol nearly shouted, moving to get up.

“Yeollie….just ignore what Dad said.”  Yoora pleaded tugging Chanyeol’s sleeve and making him sit again.

Kyungsoo interrupted quietly.  “Can I say something?” All the Parks stared at him.

Chanyeol, who was sitting across Kyungsoo, watched him with a worried expression. _‘Can’t my family stop embarrassing me in front of Kyungsoo of all people?  I hope Kyungsoo doesn’t think ‘I’m an idiot.’_

“I think Chanyeol is a terrific musician.  Show a little faith in him. After all, you _are_ family.” Kyungsoo said with conviction. His voice was soft but his message was clear. Chanyeol’s family was jolted by the unexpected jab.

Kyungsoo’s simple words exhilarated Chanyeol. No one had ever stood up for him in front of his own parents. Baekhyun and Jongdae had always helped from the background. A new respect blossomed in his mind. _‘Thank you, Kyungsoo for your faith me.  I will never let you down.’_

“Kyungsoo…we’ve seen no results for all these years. You’ve been here for only three months. That may be why you’re speaking like this. But for the past four long years, Chanyeol has been wasting time on this. He better find another career before it is too late.”  Chanyeol’s father burst out.

His outburst did not affect Kyungsoo.  He looked at Chanyeol’s father straight in the eye.   

“Sir…Chanyeol loves what he is doing.  His passion will eventually bring success.”

Kyungsoo had confidence that Chanyeol will do well and that was what mattered. _‘I love you Kyungsoo’_ Chanyeol’s heart screamed. He wanted to jump across the table and hug Kyungsoo.

“How long do you think we should wait Kyungsoo?”  Chanyeol’s father was sarcastic.

Kyungsoo intimidated people and not the other way around.  “The music industry is different from the restaurant business that we are familiar with.  We shouldn’t judge Chanyeol with the same standards.  We should let _him_ decide the time frame.”

Chanyeol’s mother reached out for Kyungsoo’s hand to make him understand their concern.  “We’re worried Kyungsoo.  Chanyeol doesn’t understand.”

Kyungsoo squeezed her hand.  “He understands and that is why he is pushing himself all the time.  Your son is a musical genius. If he had just a little support from his family, he could get the best opportunity to use his skill set. He needs time, understanding…and unconditional love.”

Chanyeol himself could not have expressed his feelings better.

Yoora interrupted.  “We just want him to settle down soon.”

Kyungsoo smiled gently at her.  “Don’t worry Noona.  His talent and hard work will bring him the success he deserves.  He’ll settle down when the time is right.”

Chanyeol was overwhelmed with emotion.  He excused himself and went to the bathroom.  He let his tears fall.  Tears of love.  _‘He stood up for me.  He believes that I will be successful.  He wants me to pursue my dreams.  He is my biggest supporter.  I love you Kyungsoo even if you don’t ever love me.’_ The possibility of Kyungsoo not loving him back sobered Chanyeol. He took a minute to collect himself and walked out.

When Chanyeol returned to the dining table, the political situation in Korea was being discussed.  Chanyeol was relieved for the change in subject.  _‘Thanks for taking the heat Kyungsoo.’_ He caught Kyungsoo’s eye and smiled widely.  Kyungsoo tried to wink and Chanyeol nearly fell off his chair.

Chanyeol’s father touched Chanyeol’s shoulder.  “Nice music Chanyeol.  I liked all the songs.  Good job.” He said begrudgingly.

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo for answers. _‘What happened when I was gone?’_

Kyungsoo gave a lopsided grin.  “Chanyeol, he is talking about the music playing in the background.  Your ballad collection.  I chose that playlist because your parents have good taste in ballads.”

Chanyeol nearly teared up again.  Yoora handed him a tissue. “Yeollie…enough sentiment for one dinner. Go to the kitchen and bring the dessert.”

Chanyeol left after smiling at Kyungsoo.  Yoora noticed.

 

Chanyeol’s parents went down to the studio to understand how their son composed such beautiful ballads. Their attention and interest in his compositions was almost unreal. Yoora helped Kyungsoo clear up the table and wash the dishes. 

The Parks decided, eventually, to leave for their homes.  Kyungsoo bowed and thanked them for coming.  Chanyeol hugged his parents and sister.

“By the way Chanyeol, our parents may set up blind date for you soon.” Yoora said casually when she got into the car.  Chanyeol did not care until he saw Kyungsoo stiffening next to him. 

Kyungsoo’s jaw was clenched and his fists were balled.  The white of his knuckles showed.  Chanyeol had never seen Kyungsoo so angry. _‘Is he jealous?’_

“I forgot about it Chanyeol. Sorry.  I’ll call you tomorrow” said his mother as she waved goodbye.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo waved till the car was out of sight.

Kyungsoo rushed upstairs without a backward glance.  Chanyeol locked up his studio, garage, and gym and followed.  He heard the sound of clattering dishes when he entered the living room.  He went to the kitchen where Kyungsoo was loading the dishwasher. 

“Thanks for supporting me Kyungsoo. It means more than you will ever know.” Chanyeol hugged him from the back. He hoped Kyungsoo would relax his stiff shoulders and sink into his embrace.  Instead, Kyungsoo extricated himself slowly and scowled at the dishwasher.

“Are you angry? If you don’t like back hugs I won’t give them…”  Chanyeol said scratching the back of his head.

Kyungsoo turned around and stared at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes. “No way!  Why should I be angry? It’s not like I care about your blind date or anything!” He showed his back to Chanyeol again and mumbled “And for your information, I love back hugs.”

Chanyeol burst out laughing. He pulled Kyungsoo into a back hug and brought him closer wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist. He rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and whispered teasingly, “You look adorable when you’re jealous.”

“I’m _not_ jealous of some invisible blind date!  And you’re stupid.”  Kyungsoo removed Chanyeol’s hands and turned around to confront him.  Chanyeol however trapped him against the counter.

“But you told my parents that I was special.”

“I lied.” Kyungsoo said lifting his chin defiantly.

“Just like you are lying now that you’re not jealous of the blind date.” The teasing remark turned Kyungsoo red in embarrassment.

“Chanyeol, leave me alone.  I have to call my parents.” He pushed Chanyeol who backed away willingly. Kyungsoo walked around the apartment searching for his phone. Chanyeol knew it was a ploy to avoid him. So, naturally, he followed. Like a lost puppy.

“Really?  At this time of the night?”

“Yes.  And stop irritating me.”

“Just admit you are jealous and I’ll stop following you.”

“I will not.”

“So you will not _admit_ that you are jealous.”

Kyungsoo ran towards his room but Chanyeol blocked the door.  “Why would you be jealous of my blind date?” he teased.

Kyungsoo reddened further.  “I have to get to work early tomorrow.  Go to bed  and let me sleep.”

“I’ll let you go if you admit you were jealous and showed it on the poor cutlery in the kitchen.” Chanyeol winked.

Kyungsoo clutched Chanyeol’s shirt and glared at him.  “Fat chance of that happening.”

“I am not scared of you anymore Kyungie….”  Chanyeol spoke in singsong.

Kyungsoo shoved him out of his way, ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  Chanyeol could not control his laughter for a long time.  _‘This is definitely one of the best days of my life.  He got my parents off my back and he got jealous big time.  He was sooooooo cute.  Baekhyun….yes!!!…my Kyungsoo was jealous. I wish you had been here to see it.’_

 

Kyungsoo left for work early next morning.  Chanyeol was still asleep.  Kyungsoo prepared breakfast and lunch for him and left a note. 

At the end of the work day, Kyungsoo returned late at night.  The food was untouched.  He searched for Chanyeol everywhere and could not find him.  Reluctantly, he knocked on Chanyeol’s bedroom and entered when there was no answer.

Kyungsoo found the man who helped him pick up the pieces of his life, Chanyeol, lying down shattered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep guessing the EXO track....Fighting!


	8. Baby Don't Cry Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We worked really hard on this chapter and we love it! Please give us feedback!  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~noclue232 & coffee95

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo approached the bed slowly not to startle him.  The large bedroom was dark except for moonlight from the window.  There was no response.

Kyungsoo was worried sick.  Chanyeol had wrapped himself under the sheets and seemed motionless.  “Leave me alone Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol mumbled.  It was unlike the adorable giant he knew.

“Are you sick or something?” Kyungsoo sat on the edge of the bed and touched his forehead. _‘No fever.  Thank God.’_

He ran his hand through the thick brown mass of Chanyeol’s hair soothingly.  “Why haven’t you eaten Channie?”  He whispered near Chanyeol’s ear.  “Don’t want to” came the muffled response.

Kyungsoo warmed some food and brought it to Chanyeol’s bedside.  He hoped the aroma would wake him up. But, Chanyeol turned the other way and showed his back. 

“Channie….please get up.”  Kyungsoo found his ear and caressed the lobe.  “Let’s eat together and you can tell me about your day.” He spoke softly and slowly tugged Chanyeol’s arm. _‘I want to hear that cheerful voice that welcomes me home.  Why is he like this?’_  Chanyeol did not move.

“You shouldn’t sleep on a hungry stomach Channie.  Come….let me feed you.” Kyungsoo got up and switched on the soft lights of the night lamp by the bedside.  Chanyeol scrunched his eyes trying to adjust to the light.  Kyungsoo touched his arms.  Chanyeol was shirtless.  _‘Is he naked?’_  Kyungsoo hoped not.

Chanyeol flung the sheets and got out of bed.  He wore boxers only making Kyungsoo breathe a sigh of relief.  His hair was disheveled.  His eyes were red and puffy. _‘Did he cry?’_ Kyungsoo thought.  His face was red too.  He stared around blankly.  _‘What’s wrong with him?’_   Kyungsoo tried not to panic.

Chanyeol walked unsteadily to the bathroom and Kyungsoo waited outside.  He listened closely to the sounds of the bathroom to ensure Chanyeol was safe inside.  _‘I guess Chanyeol must have stood guard like this when I first came here.  It must have been difficult for him.’_

Kyungsoo was relieved when Chanyeol came out wiping his face with a towel.  He quickly grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, led him to the dining table and made him sit.  Kyungsoo brought the food from the bedroom, warmed it and Chanyeol had already spaced out.  Kyungsoo hugged him from the back.  “Channie…please eat.”  Chanyeol was glum and simply stared at his food.  He took a glass of water and Kyungsoo saw his hands shake. _‘What the hell????  Why is he like this?’_ Kyungsoo reached with his hand to steady the glass. He refrained from commenting on it.  It wouldn’t help to stress him with questions.

Chanyeol gulped the water and replaced the glass.   His cold hands closed over Kyungsoo’s.  He bent his neck and kissed Kyungsoo’s hands.  _‘What is happening to him?  Why won’t he talk?”_ Chanyeol tightened his grip and Kyungsoo whispered “Channie…I’m here for you.  Tell me your troubles and I’ll make them go away. Please?”

Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo’s hands and seemed to ignore the question.  He played with the soup in front of him.  Kyungsoo sat next to him and put his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder.  He rubbed his back gently. _‘He’s depressed.  I will not let him sink like this.  I will not.’_

Suddenly, Chanyeol leaned on Kyungsoo and began to weep.  Kyungsoo had never seen him cry.  He was the Happy Virus, for God’s sake.

Kyungsoo hugged him closer and let him shed tears. He didn’t comment or make fun. He didn’t judge the man. What Chanyeol needed at the time was a shoulder to cry on. And that was what Kyungsoo wanted to be. Even if Kyungsoo’s heart throbbed painfully.  _‘My Channie should never be sad.  He’s the reason for my happiness.  I will not see him unhappy.  Ever.’_

“What happened…hmm?  Who did this to you?  I’ll kill that asshole, I swear.”  Kyungsoo’s voice shivered.

“I g-got rejected again, Kyungie…” Chanyeol whispered clutching Kyungsoo’s shirt to control himself. 

“Oh shit!”

“Kyungie…my mixtape was rejected even without being _heard_. I was not given a chance. My hard work couldn’t even cross a reception desk.”  Chanyeol tears were copious.  “How did I deserve this? And this is not the first time!” All the exasperation left him in a deep breath. Chanyeol’s arms dropped to his side resting only his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  “How long …how long should I take this shit?”

Defeated was a word Kyungsoo could never use for Chanyeol. The happy man livened everyone’s day. Never ending energy and a heart big enough for everyone was often the characteristics of Chanyeol Kyungsoo was first attracted to. The man was _his_ happiness. Seeing him as a broken doll – so fragile and shattered - broke his Kyungsoo’s heart. _‘No!! I can’t break. I’m the only one who can help him now and I will. So I have to be strong. I should make him strong.’_

Kyungsoo straightened him up.  Chanyeol buried his face in his hands.  His shoulders shook uncontrollably.  Tears leaked through the gaps between fingers. All Kyungsoo could do was rub his back soothingly.

“I’m t-tired Kyungie.  I’m tired of f-fighting for a chance.  I’m tired of music.  I’m tired of smiling.  I’m tired of trying.  I’m tired of…life itself. ” His voice cracked.

Kyungsoo steeled himself against crying.

Kyungsoo forced him to drink some water again.  “Kyungie…I failed _everyone_.  I’m a failure as a son, failure as a musician, failure as a brother, and failure as a friend. That’s what I am I guess…” Chanyeol laughed bitterly. “A failure!!! That is just…who I am.”

Kyungsoo removed the hands from Chanyeol’s face and wiped his face with a towel. “Channie…don’t let one rejection break you down. There’s always another try.”

“But it’s not just _one_ Kyungie, is it?” A scoff left his lips. “It is so many that I’ve lost count. The next one will be the same. Is it even worth it? What am _I_ worth?”  Chanyeol chest heaved breathlessly.

Kyungsoo made him sit on the couch and sat close to him.  Chanyeol looked defeated.  _‘This is not happening’_ screamed Kyungsoo’ heart.  _‘I will not let him crumble like this.  No way.’_

“I feel like a piece of shit…worthless and discarded!!!  Worth only rejection! Not even worth a chance! By anybody! Not even a company, not my parents and not even me!”  Chanyeol screamed banging the center table in frustration. Angry tears streamed down Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 Kyungsoo listened patiently. When Chanyeol finished, Kyungsoo hugged him at the waist and looked into his eyes. It was the only way he could convey everything he wanted to say. Chanyeol did not hug him back and it was painful. “Channie….come on.  Hug your Kyungie.”  Kyungsoo held him for a long time.  Chanyeol’s breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Chanyeol looked down into Kyungsoo’s eyes.  “For the first time, I didn’t go into my studio.  I hate that place. I hate myself.  I hate life.”

“I know you don’t mean that Channie.” Kyungsoo interrupted putting a finger to Chanyeol’s lips.

He shifted his hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek and ran a thumb on the soft skin.

Chanyeol rasped, “I-I have nothing in life Kyungsoo. Nothing to go on for. Nobody is waiting for me at the end of the finish line.”

“You have me right? I hope that means something.”  Kyungsoo hugged his waist again and squeezed him tightly. He kissed his shoulder because that was as far as he could reach.

Chanyeol froze.  “Kyungsoo….do you love me?”  He asked as if dreading the answer.

“Yes. I love you Channie” Kyungsoo whispered.  “And I think you love me too.”

Chanyeol slowly pushed away Kyungsoo.  “Please don’t love me Kyungsoo.  I-I don’t deserve it.  I’m a failure and I’ll screw up your life too.” His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Do you love me Channie?  Tell me….”Kyungsoo pulled himself into Chanyeol’s body not letting him go.

“Kyungsoo, I love you, I love you, I love you….” Chanyeol’s voice shook as he hugged Kyungsoo tightly.

“That’s enough for me.”  Kyungsoo smile dripped in love.

“It is not enough for _me_.  I want to make something of myself before I start a life with you.  I want stability in our life.  Otherwise, it is unfair to you.”

Kyungsoo shut him up with a kiss on his lips.  Chanyeol stood dumbfounded.  It was a quick kiss just to shock and awe.  The kiss did the trick.  It shocked and awed Chanyeol. And just like magic, that goofy grin Kyungsoo adored was back in place.

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo and crushed their lips together.  They were breathless but smiling at the end of it. “My Channie…I want more.”

“Me too.”

They kissed every inch of each other’s face and neck.  Chanyeol tugged at Kyungsoo’s shirt.  But Kyungsoo led Chanyeol to the dining table. 

“Here?”  Chanyeol’s big eyes widened.

‘No…I think it will be uncomfortable.”  Kyungsoo said with a mischievous smile.  “If you eat, I will do whatever you want…..in bed.  Deal?”

Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo’s smooth jaw line. “Kyungsoo….how can you think of food at this time?”

At that instant, Chanyeol’s stomach growled.  “See Channie….if you had eaten, we would be in round two by now.” Kyungsoo pinched his cheeks and kissed him full on the lips. 

“You should have written it in that note…..” Chanyeol pouted. “I would have eaten and grabbed you as soon as you entered home.”

“I expected that for a long time.  Channie…you are thick skulled!!!”

Chanyeol stomach growled again.  “Feed me Kyungsoo.  I expected that for a long time.”

Kyungsoo fed Chanyeol with all the love in the world.  He laughed as Chanyeol ate and spoke at the same time.

Chanyeol could not keep his hands off Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol finished his dinner in record time. “The cleaning can wait.  But I can’t! Come here Kyungsoo!”  Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo on his lap. Chanyeol recovered some of his energy and made his move on Kyungsoo. 

“Why did we take so long Channie?”  Kyungsoo whispered as he nuzzled Chanyeol’s shoulder.  His fingers caressed Chanyeol’s hard chest. 

“We can discuss that later Kyungsoo.”  Chanyeol removed their clothes and threw Kyungsoo on the couch. “But… first things first.”  Chanyeol got up and rushed to the door.  He locked the front door from the inside.  “No unexpected guests.  Now it will be only you and me.”

They explored each other to their heart’s content.  They found themselves in Chanyeol’s bedroom with absolutely no idea how they got between the sheets.  Their lovemaking was filled with lust in the beginning, passion subsequently and lots of love towards the end.  They surrendered to their overwhelming need for each other.  Their moans were music to their ears.

Chanyeol was kind in bed too and Kyungsoo had to knock some sense into him.  “I’m not glass Channie. I won’t break. Like you, I was also waiting for this moment for a long time.”

“I don’t want to hurt you Kyungsoo.  Tell me to stop any time.”  He kissed Kyungsoo deeply.

“You will never hurt me Channie.”  Kyungsoo nearly choked with emotion.

Chanyeol had imagined this night several times.  But the reality was much more wonderful.  He wished the night never ended.  But his eyes begged for sleep.  Kyungsoo washed up, wore Chanyeol’s pajamas and returned to Chanyeol’s arms.  “You okay _Kyungie_?”  Kyungsoo teased imitating the giant. “Are you hurting?  Shall I stop?  Are you enjoying this?”  Kyungsoo laughed. His laughter provoked laughter in Chanyeol too.  He rolled on top of Kyungsoo.  He imitated Kyungsoo. “Oh _Channie_ …I _want_ you.  Touch me.  Ravish me.”

They laughed together till they were tired.  Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol say ‘I love you’ when his eyes shut and he fell asleep. Kyungsoo repeated the phrase ‘I love you’ till his throat went dry and he fell asleep exhausted.

 ‘I love you’ was the mantra on their lips for a long time that night.

 

Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night.  He was thirsty.  Chanyeol was spooning him.  His calm rhythmic breathing comforted Kyungsoo.  He slowly extricated himself from Chanyeol and went to the kitchen.  He drank water and returned to Chanyeol’s bedside.  Chanyeol was now hugging a pillow and he looked like a happy child.

Kyungsoo drew a chair near the bed and sat.  He watched Chanyeol.  His first impression of Chanyeol had been fleeting. _‘Just another flirty customer’_ he had thought.  ‘ _That flirty customer had risked his life to safe mine.’_

Chanyeol had always looked gorgeous.  His shirtless torso was sculpted and took Kyungsoo’s breath away.  His beautiful eyes, full lips, rippling biceps, calloused hands, toothy smile and goofy behavior had charmed Kyungsoo to no end.  Kyungsoo had guessed Chanyeol’s feelings but he needed time to reciprocate. 

Chanyeol had been thoughtful and caring.  He was happy and ensured that Kyungsoo was happy too. Every thought, action and word of Chanyeol’s had been filled with love.  Chanyeol had supported him throughout his cooking competition.  He had willingly tried the dishes dished out by him.  He had encouraged Kyungsoo in spite of all his troubles. He understood the need for honesty in a relationship.  Chanyeol made him laugh.  Chanyeol taught him to trust.  Chanyeol was his best friend.  Chanyeol was his lover.

_‘Chanyeol showed me what true love is.  He taught me to love again.  I opened up my heart for him.  I know I am safe with him.  He loves me and I love him.’_

Chanyeol stirred.  ‘Kyungie…’ his hands searched the bed. His eyes squinted. “Kyungie…come to me!  Don’t leave me please!! I need you next to me. ”

Kyungsoo almost wept. “I’m here Channie.  Here.  And always.”   

“Did I push you out?”  Chanyeol’s brow creased.  His eyes were still puffy but he was not distraught.

“No…I went for a glass of water.  Want some?”  Kyungsoo offered a bottle.  Chanyeol got up and took it.  Kyungsoo ran his hand through Chanyeol’s hair and kissed him.

“Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol was concerned in spite of his tiredness.

“How many times will you ask that question?  I told you I’m fine.”  Kyungsoo pulled at his nose. 

“Then come back to bed.”  Chanyeol wide smile was back. “Come to me.”

Kyungsoo snuggled into Chanyeol’s large chest. After a while, just before Kyungsoo succumbed to the tiring day, Chanyeol stirred restlessly.

“Don’t worry....” Chanyeol mumbled drowsily.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll talk to my parents.  I’ll go work in their restaurant.  I don’t want to be a burden.  I’ll do it for us.  Don’t worry…’kay?” The grip on Kyungsoo’s frame tightened as if craving support. Needing it.

Kyungsoo craned his neck to ask, “Why would you do that?...Chanyeol? Hey?”

But, no replies come from a sleeping man. Kyungsoo’s heart wrenched. It was impossible to imagine Chanyeol working in a restaurant with his parents. Music was his life, his drive and every part of the man Kyungsoo held dear to his heart. If Chanyeol was willing to give up his passion to make Kyungsoo happy, Kyungsoo would do the same. Come what may. It was what Chanyeol would do for his love and what Kyungsoo will do too.

_‘I will do anything for your smile, for your happiness, and for your love’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the title's song?


	9. I can't believe this

The cell phone alarm woke up Chanyeol.  His eyes still hurt and he could not open them. Kyungsoo was his first thought. He felt the other side of the bed only to find it cold.

He managed to open his eyes and searched for Kyungsoo. “Kyungie!!!!” he called out.  There was no response.  It was nearly noon.  _‘He probably left for work.’_ Chanyeol pouted.  He got up slowly and went to the kitchen.  _‘This is not a regular morning.  Kyungsoo and I were together last night.  We should have woken up in each other’s arms this morning.’_

Kyungsoo had left a note along with food in the kitchen. _“I love you Channie.  I’ll do anything for you.... including Italian.  Ha ha.”_

 _‘He must have been late to work. Hope he does not blame me.’_   Chanyeol mouth twisted into a lopsided grin when the memories of their lovemaking flooded him.  He felt hot and took a long cold shower.

He messaged Kyungsoo:  _Kyungie…Channie wants you. Call me.  I want to tell you I love you._

Kyungsoo replied immediately: _I love you too. Can’t talk. Catch up tonight?_

Chanyeol rolled in his bed and stretched. He mentally relived the previous evening.  Kyungsoo’s love was still unbelievable. _‘He loves me. He gave himself to me without holding back.  His eyes never left mine.  His touch was electrifying and thrilling at the same time.  I want more.’_

He messaged Kyungsoo again:  _Too busy Kyungie? I promise I’ll grab you when return home today. You said you were always expecting that.  I didn’t forget.  Come home early.  I ache for you._

There was no reply.

Chanyeol ate while scrolling through Kyungsoo’s pictures on his cell phone. Kyungsoo’s love was his dreams come true. It still felt unreal. He felt like he was floating in a bubble of happiness.  He thought of the first time he saw Kyungsoo.  He saw that same happy Kyungsoo in his bed last night. Kyungsoo’s responses to his touch made him feel very special.

Chanyeol found his pajamas folded neatly at the foot of his bed.  _‘Kyungsoo looked so adorable when he casually picked it up from my closet and wore it. His words were last thing I heard last night.  His scent was the sweetest perfume. The smooth feel of his skin, the lips that moved like magic, the eyes that spoke volumes, the eyebrows that brushed my jaw line when……’_

His mother’s call interrupted him.  “Has Kyungsoo reached home?”

Chanyeol panicked but struggled not to betray it.  “No…why?”

“He took an hour’s break for lunch.  I thought he would spend it with you.’

“Oh… ok.  He is probably on his way over here.”

“All right.  You take care of that boy.  He looked very tired today morning.”  Chanyeol’s mother disconnected. 

Chanyeol called Kyungsoo but his mobile was switched off.  _‘What the hell?  Where is he?’_

He called Baekhyun. “Is Kyungsoo with you?”

“No. Why?”

“Nothing important.  Is he with Jongdae?”

“No Jongdae is with me.  We are going to the restaurant for a lunch meeting with our sponsor.”

“Have fun!  See you!  Fighting!”

Chanyeol rushed to Kyungsoo’s room.  Everything was neat, clean and in place.  _‘Where the hell is he?’_

Chanyeol started his search by going to the local market and found that Kyungsoo had visited them last week and not today.  He drove around the neighborhood on his scooter and visited Kyungsoo’s usual haunts.  He was nowhere to be found.  Chanyeol’s first fear was Kyungsoo’s health.  _‘He’s probably at a doctor’s and is too embarrassed to explain what happened.  He should have taken me with him.”_ Kyungsoo’s phone was still switched off and Chanyeol was sick with worry.

Jongdae called him.  Chanyeol hoped that there was news about Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol….come to  ~ restaurant   _now_. I mean it …. _right now_!!!!” Jongdae’s voice did not allow any arguments.  But Chanyeol just had to ask. _‘What if something had happened to Kyungsoo?’_

“Are you guys okay?  What happened?”

“Just come now…..fast!!!!!” Jongdae hissed.

Chanyeol sped to the restaurant in his scooter. His mind was overwhelmed with scenarios. _‘It sounded like bad news…What if Kyungsoo got into an accident? Has something happened to Baekhyun? Is Jongdae alright? What was going wrong?!?!?’_

He reached the place in thirty minutes and found Jongdae and Baekhyun anxiously waiting for him outside.  They pulled him aside as soon as parked his scooter.

“What happened??? Is it about Kyungsoo!?  Is something wrong??  Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s good. Even Kyungsoo seemed _very_ fine to me when the CEO of SN Entertainment took him to the private dining room with his arm around his waist.” Jongdae spat.

“You mean Oh Sehun, the CEO?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol shook Jongdae’s shoulders.  “Are you sure?”

“What do you mean ‘am I sure?’” Jongdae asked incredulously as if Chanyeol was insane. “Of course, it was Kyungsoo with him.  Sehun is his ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the twist? Comment below please!  
> The next chapter is the last one and will be uploaded tomorrow :)  
> We will be giving the names of the songs from the titles come tomorrow in the notes so please look forward to it!  
> ~noclue232 and coffee95


	10. My answer is you

‘ _Kyungsoo and Sehun….how the hell?’_

“Chanyeol….stay away from them!”  Jongdae grabbed Chanyeol’s elbow and stopped him when he began walking towards the restaurant.

“He’ll hurt Kyungsoo. Again.”  Chanyeol was red in fury. To his addled mind, why Jongdae didn’t understand was a mystery. “I will _not_ let him do that.”

A terrified Baekhyun caught Chanyeol and whirred him around.  “Do you know who he is?  He’s Oh Sehun…..for God’s sake! You raise a finger against him and he will _bury_ us.” 

 Jongdae pulled Chanyeol’s arm.  “Your career will be over even before you started it.”

Chanyeol looked angrily at both of them and shouted.  “So… Kyungsoo is out there with a screwball and I shouldn’t do anything about it?”   

“Ask him about Sehun later, perhaps after they leave the restaurant.”  Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol’s arm hoping to calm him down.  An angry Chanyeol was scary.

“I shouldn’t have told you Chanyeol.  I didn’t think you’ll act up like this.”  Jongdae shook his head in exasperation.

“How do you expect me to react when you tell me this?!?!?!” Chanyeol yelled drawing attention.

“In a more subtle manner ….perhaps.” Jongdae said pinning Chanyeol with his gaze. Chanyeol stood for a second as if Jongdae had spoken Greek or Latin. Finally, he returned the gaze.  And the words.

“Jongdae…would you wait and watch if Baekhyun went to lunch with a screwball? How subtle will _you_ be?”

They did not answer but let go of Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol stormed in and asked for the dining room in which Oh Sehun was having lunch. 

“He specifically requested no disturbance.”  The maitre d’ was polite to the point of irritating Chanyeol further.

“Oh Sehun is expecting me.”  Chanyeol lied boldly. 

“What’s the name?”  The maitre d’ was cool.  He treated him with a veteran’s attitude of many gatecrashers like the tense young man in front of him.

“Park Chanyeol” he answered with a scowl.

“We’ll check and let you know.  Please wait here.”  The maitre d’ disappeared into a private dining room at the far end of the corridor. Chanyeol followed him from a safe distance.  He opened the door and there was only one occupant and an elaborate lunch for two. The other occupant had presumably left for the washroom.

“Sir…a Park Chanyeol is here to see you…”  He was shoved aside by Chanyeol who was blazing in anger now that it had locked on a target. 

“Hello Chanyeol. I must say, you are a music genius.”  Sehun pushed his chair back and stood up smiling.  He was _tall…_ almost as tall as Chanyeol.  He extended his hand as Chanyeol walked quickly towards him.  “Just …Awesome music.  Awesome.  Did you get…..”

Chanyeol grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall.  “You have no business with him! Leave Kyungsoo alone.  Don’t you dare hurt him again!”  Chanyeol shouted at the stunned Sehun.

“What the hell…..” Sehun stared back at the fiery eyes boring into his. But he didn’t resist.

“Kyungsoo has been through _hell_ because of you.  If you mess with his heart again, I will _not_ hesitate to….” Chanyeol felt his shirt being pulled from the back.  He thought it was the maitre d’ and refused to let go of Sehun.  He shook his shoulders and the hands encircled his waist.  But….they were _Kyungsoo’s_ hands. 

Sehun smiled with crinkling eyes as Chanyeol was pulled away by Kyungsoo.

“Kyungie!!”  Chanyeol turned around and caught his shoulders.  “He’ll hurt you again.  How could you forget-”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were blazing.  He swiftly covered Chanyeol’s mouth with a hand and dragged him to the door.  He opened the door and mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Sehun before dragging Chanyeol out.

“You freaking idiot!!!” Kyungsoo hissed vehemently slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  They were in a deserted corridor close the dining room. “I’m NOT going back to him. I sent him your mixtape and guilt tripped him to listen.  He absolutely loved your work and has sent you an offer by email. All I had to do now was sit through an apology lunch!  Why didn’t you _think_ before doing something so _stupid_ like that?”  Kyungsoo facepalmed.

Chanyeol.exe stopped working.  “Huh? So-“

“You better smoothen Sehun’s shirt and accept the offer before he changes his mind.  Just go!!!” Kyungsoo said sternly pointing the direction.

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo.  Disbelief was written all over his face.  “Wait!! You went back to talk to your ex…for _me_?” Kyungsoo rolled his lovely eyes. “Of course I would.”

“But Kyungsoo…you said your pride will never…”

Kyungsoo tightly gripped Chanyeol’s arms and . “Screw my pride!!  You are more important to me!  Now…go back and get that offer.  Believe me… I got a great deal for you guys.” He pushed Chanyeol toward the private room first. “Don’t ruin the good rep I gave you. You better not! Go now!”

Chanyeol walked slowly towards Sehun’s dining room.  The enormity of Kyungsoo’s act sunk slowly.   _‘I love you Kyungsoo. It’s not just the gesture, it’s also the way you did it so casually…as if it was no big deal. I don’t know how to express my love for you and I doubt any word I ever use can.’_

Chanyeol gingerly entered the dining room followed by Kyungsoo.  Sehun came forward with his crumpled shirt and a knowing look on his face.  “All well Chanyeol?”  Chanyeol was too embarrassed to reply.  He merely nodded in response to one of the powerful men of the industry.  “Soo here convinced me to listed to your music and believe me when I say, I _liked_ what I heard. I look forward to working with you.”  Chanyeol slowly smiled.  He was still in shock. 

Sehun looked Kyungsoo with a teasing smile on his face. “Lover boy here was defending your honor.  I’m happy for you.  Good catch Soo.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo replied as if he was talking about the weather. “Also it’s Kyungsoo…not your Soo anymore.”  The stern look always had its effect.

Sehun put his hands up in surrender but kept the lazy smile. “True.”

Chanyeol was still red in embarrassment.  Sehun turned to the bewildered man and spoke cheekily, “Chanyeol, I’ve already apologized to him for the break up. But thanks to you, the proud Kyungsoo came to see me.”

“My friends Baekhyun and Jongdae are also here.  Can you meet them?  We’ve been trying to get an opportunity with your company for over a year.”

“Sure” said Sehun.  Chanyeol sent them a short message explaining everything while Sehun ordered the food for five.  They joined Chanyeol, Sehun and Kyungsoo for lunch.  Sehun was very impressed with the trio and made exciting plans with them during lunch. Things were looking up now…finally. There was hope in their lives and excitement in the air.

When Sehun left, Chanyeol messaged his mother that Kyungsoo was with him and will be taking the rest of the day off because he is ‘unwell’. Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol had other plans for them.

They had a group hug and all was well until Kyungsoo pouted and spoke softly.  “One of these days, I may accidentally poison someone’s food for relaying false information.”  Jongdae and Baekhyun jumped like spooked cats.  Kyungsoo was staring at a distant picture on the wall.  His face was glum.  Chanyeol stood watching a whole new side of the man he loved. Kyungsoo was a good actor and playful if he wanted to be.  “Please Kyungsoo….not us!” Their happiness disappeared momentarily.

“Sehun said ‘no disturbance’ and had his arm around your waist….your freaking _waist_ Kyungsoo!  What was I supposed to do?”  Jongdae whined.

“You were supposed to barge in instead of Chanyeol and ask me.” 

“Sorry Kyungsoo….I lost my head.” His apology was sincere.

“No Jongdae. Actually, I am glad you did.  Otherwise, I’d never have known the depth of Chanyeol’s feelings.”  Kyungsoo reassured him with a smile. His smile took a mischievous turn. “Who knew I had a boyfriend to defend my honor? And one who cared more about me than his own feelings or career? Right Channie?” 

Chanyeol turned Kyungsoo towards him and connected their eyes with a serious expression.   “I would have thrashed him if you shed another tear because of him.”

“How will I ever cry Channie? You will always be with me.” Kyungsoo said holding his lover’s face in his hands.

 

“I feel like such an idiot for overreacting.”  Baekhyun cringed.

“I feel like an idiot too…for sitting here watching those two lovebirds ignore us.”  Jongdae got up to leave.

Kyungsoo clung to Chanyeol as they walked out of the restaurant.  Baekhyun and Jongdae followed then but were conveniently forgotten.

“Channie…you almost gave up music and jeopardized your career because of me.  Don’t ever lose your head like that.” Kyungsoo said hitting him lightly on the head.

“I won’t if you don’t pull a stunt like that again.  My weak heart can’t take it.”  Chanyeol pulled him closer.

Hearing the ‘lovebirds’,  Baekhyun gagged and Jongdae loud laughter nearly cracked car windows.

“Cheeeeeese Wheeeezzzzzzeee” they screamed at the lovers.  They were ignored once again.

Chanyeol squeezed Kyungsoo’s hands. They seemed to fit in his. Pieces of a puzzle – with ragged edges perfect for each other. They both weren’t perfect. But perfect for each other.  “You gave up your pride and went back to the guy who hurt you… _for me_.”

Kyungsoo leaned on his shoulder.  “Anything for your love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~And they lived happily ever after~  
> * cue wedding bells *  
> As many good things come to an end, so does this story...  
> With that, a journey that was a month long of plotting ;) and writing that is coming to a sweet end. We poured our love for these characters through this story and we hope you loved its words till the end!  
> We would love to know your ending thoughts no matter how crazy and wild! It just comforts us to hear someone share the fun just as we did.  
> A special shout out to those who participated in the quiz! It was nice sharing a sneaky smile before replying back ;)....so, without further ado...THE ANSWERS * cue fanfare *  
> Chapter 1 : Fall, Fall, Fall For You - Fall  
> Chapter 2 : Forget about regrets, don’t be afraid - History  
> Chapter 3 : Everything’s gonna be just fine - Stronger  
> Chapter 4 : Take Your Time – Love me Right  
> Chapter 5 : So lucky, my love so lucky to have you - Lucky  
> Chapter 6 : I Promise you - Promise  
> Chapter 7 : I hear you, I feel you – White Noise  
> Chapter 8 : Baby don't cry tonight - Baby, Don’t Cry  
> Chapter 9 : I can't believe this - Stay  
> Chapter 10: My Answer is You – My Answer  
> ~noclue232 and coffee95 :)


End file.
